Harry De Vie
by Kassien
Summary: WIP! AU! Time Travel! Harry goes back to 1976 to change the future of the wizarding world, and lives out his life as Harry De Vie. Eventual Harry/Bellatrix pairing!
1. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature, Violence, Language, Character Deaths (a lot in this chapter!)

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 1: The End

The countdown to his seventeenth birthday has begun. One more minute, and he'll be a legal adult wizard. Tomorrow morning he can leave Privet Drive for the rest of his life. It still seemed like a dream and everything was happening too fast. Only several weeks ago, the Headmaster was killed leaving the wizarding world in total peril. Attacks by Voldemort and his Death Eaters had become nightly occurrences since that fateful day in late June when Harry and Dumbledore returned from the Horcrux hunt to find Death Eaters inside the ancient school. Without the Great Albus Dumbledore, the populace was in full blown panic, the school, the Ministry, and the Order all without leadership in the growing face of danger.

Harry had spent these few weeks doing what little he could to prepare himself, since he still couldn't do magic, but had been trying to exercise a bit and read. He also spent a good deal of time going through the Pensieve memories that Dumbledore left him in his will along with the beautifully rune engraved stone bowl itself. They were almost exclusively details about Tom Riddle's life, and the many encounters and battles the Headmaster had with the up and coming Dark Lord. Apparently the duo had fought over a dozen times throughout the years starting from a small attack on Hogsmead shortly after denying Tom the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Dumbledore believed the current DADA curse originated from.

Their battles steadily grew more impressive, as the two powerful wizards continued pushing one another, through attacks on the elder Potter's, McKinnon's, Prewett's, Bones', and Meadow's families. Unfortunately each battle between the two wizards occurred after Voldemort had already eliminated the original targets and showed fewer Order members and more Death Eaters as they covered the late half of the seventies and into the beginning of the eighties before they stopped all together and skipped ahead to their most recent battle in the atrium of the Ministry at the end of Harry's fifth year.

Harry may have been a pretty brilliant wizard, but even he knew that he was no match for the Dark Lord after watching the many duels with his now deceased mentor and Headmaster. He wondered how Dumbledore really thought that he was capable of defeating Tom when he had primarily just escaped him by luck so far, and now with the wizarding world in practical shambles, how would Harry ever be prepared to face his destiny. Unless something truly remarkable happened when you turned seventeen that nobody has yet to tell him, then the world was for all intents and purposes …doomed.

Ten more seconds and he'll find out…five, four, three, two, one …BOOM!

An explosion of sound and magic ripped through the ordinary house at number four Privet Drive, destroying most of the windows and smaller accessories throughout. Harry Potter, newly turned seventeen year old wizard however was not the cause of the disturbance, and immediately was on his feet with his wand at the ready searching for the source. He could here a distant rumbling of noise that seemed to grow louder as he determined it was the sound of many voices that were approaching his relative's house in Surrey.

He grabbed his already packed school trunk in one swift motion before shrinking it and stuffing it his jeans pocket knowing this wasn't Ron and Hermione coming to pick him up as planned. Thankfully he had already managed to clear out everything of his since he had never planned to return and knew he had to leave soon. He began to focus on apparating out when he felt a heavy weight settle over him and the house causing him to scream in frustration at the presence of anti-apparition wards coming up meaning that his house was definitely under attack and he needed to get and find out what was happening as he raced out of his tiny bedroom. He was at the top of the stairs, when another closer and louder explosion rocked the very foundation of the house.

One whole wall and parts of another were blown to pieces, the debris knocking Harry back and causing cuts and bruises to penetrate every inch of his body. Struggling to sit up as he pushed off a piece of wall covering his legs, Harry had a clear view of the outside as two walls and the ceiling no longer existed leaving the dark semi-moonlit sky visible overhead. About fifty yards ahead of him, Harry could see a group of black cloaked wizards, and most prominent among them was the tall thin figure in the front. Even from this distance, Harry would recognize the waxy bone white skin and burning red eyes anywhere, Voldemort.

"Ah…the Boy-Who-Lived," spoke Voldemort clearly and sarcastically when he spotted the moving figure of Harry amongst the debris. "There's nowhere to run Potter, and nobody to save you" he spat with venom, "we have your house, or what's left of it, surrounded. Come and fight me like the brave and stupid Gryffindor that you are. It ends tonight, Potter."

Harry was frozen in fear, he could see the circle of Death Eaters spacing themselves out around the rubble that still remained. He was outnumbered almost eighty to one, and he made a silent prayer for the Order or aurors to show up quick, while he tried to control the rising panic in his chest. He slowly and painfully climbed back to his feet, and after a quick glance at the enclosing circle of Death Eaters, he returned his gaze and wand on the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"The _brave_ Gryffindor wants to die," sneered Voldemort to the growing chuckles of his servants as he eyed the young teenager with great contempt.

In a moment of pure confidence and bravery, or maybe utter egotistical stupidity, Harry replied with a power in his voice that betrayed his own rising fears. "If I die today _Tom_, I'll be taking you with me."

"You arrogant fool…_crucio_," he spat as he sent the curse at the slightly staggering teenage wizard who was only now starting to regain control of his senses after the explosion and slight buzzing he felt throughout his body.

Harry dove into a roll to avoid the curse and jumped back to his feet immediately sending the most powerful _reducto_ blast he could at the ground in front of Voldemort. Almost instantly close to fifty different curses came hurtling towards him from every direction. Harry jumped to the ground among the debris from his Uncle Vernon's obliterated favorite recliner to avoid the majority of them, but still got caught with quite a few cutting hexes on his arms, legs, and back, and a wicked burn hex that hit his shoulder painfully and the remnants of the remaining two walls and ceiling falling down upon him in pieces.

"Stop you fools, HE'S MINE!" screamed Lord Voldemort into the now deathly quiet night. "Potter …tonight …you will DIE," he yelled as he made his way slowly closer to the boy lying amidst the wreckage of number four Privet Drive.

A series of pops in the near distance signified the arrival of twenty plus members of the Order of Phoenix and almost ten aurors to a spot just outside the enclosing circle of Death Eaters. Instantly, a full on battle erupted as spells flew back and forth between the Order and Death Eaters. Despite their desperation and determination in the side of Light, within ten minutes almost every Order member and auror had fallen dead at the hands of the overwhelming numbers of Death Eaters who were wasting no time playing with their victims tonight.

Harry had managed to find some cover among the debris when the fighting began to help regain his ragged and slowed breathing as he ignored the pain he felt now pulsing through his body he guessed was from the spell fire he was hit by. He stood from within the house's wreckage and then quickly began launching cutting hexes and _reducto_ blasts into the mix of Death Eaters, knowing he couldn't afford them to be revived by their comrades. He watched as Hermione and all the remaining Weasley's were killed off one by one, as well as Tonks, Flitwick, and McGonagall the last Headmistress of Hogwarts. Only Shaklebolt, Moody, and Lupin were still standing from the arriving Order members, who made up the entirety of the forces of Light which were quickly dwindling and easily outnumbered as they were being surrounded by over forty Death Eaters and fading quickly.

Harry noticed that two Death Eaters in the back of the group were systematically taking out their own as they made their way to helping the remaining Order members. Harry could tell from their body movements that one of them was Severus Snape; the man Harry thought betrayed the Order and Headmaster when he killed him over a month ago. The other was definitely a woman based on her size and how she moved and was doing twice the damage of the potions master. Harry was broken out of his reverie by a strangled howl, as he watched the last of the true Marauders, and his former Defense professor and the resident werewolf, Remus Lupin fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"NOOOO!" screamed Harry as he watched Lupin fall. He needed to help him, to be by him, he was all Harry had left and he needed to be with Remus….CRACK.

Harry opened his eyes to a few collective gasps as he appeared on his knees next to the fallen body of Remus Lupin, amidst the worst of the fight. His arrival had thrown back the immediate attackers in Remus' area as he realized the last friend of his parents and person he respected and looked to as a father figure was now gone, and somebody would have to pay dearly.

"The apparition wards must have fallen, quick Lucius, recast them," ordered the Dark Lord whose duel with Mad-Eye Moody had paused at the sound of Harry's loud crack shattering through the anti-apparition wards.

Lucius Malfoy recast the wards, only to be rewarded at the conclusion by having his head severed by his sword wielding sister-in-law Bellatrix, who apparently was the female making her way through Voldemort's ranks with ease. Harry however, paid no attention to anything around him as he arrived next to Lupin's fallen body. He had known immediately that his friend and recently appointed guardian was dead, and let out a roaring yell of anger as a rush of magical energy exploded around him, sending everyone scattered throughout the yards in front of what used to be Number Four Privet Drive.

When everyone slowly returned to their feet, the found themselves covered in cuts and bruises with torn garments and dirt covering their sore bodies. Harry remained unmoved standing over the dead body of his fallen teacher and friend, the last link he had to his parents and Sirius, a raging wind ripping around him. He could only stare around in shock as he noticed the dead bodies of his friends from earlier scattered around him as the Death Eaters had been thrown further away from the young pissed off wizard.

Voldemort was the first to come around, and shook off the shock at the power with which everyone just got hit by the boy-who-lived. He saw most of his followers still scattered around the area and his current opponent Mad-Eye Moody still trying to regain his bearings and began to press his advantage. As he began to strike at his fallen adversary and last remaining leader of the light, the two Death Eaters turned blood-traitors that had been helping him and the last Order members attacked the Dark Lord simultaneously. Harry could hardly believe it as he heard Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange throwing curses at the Dark Lord from a position between him and Tom, and was amazed that those two, of all people where actually trying to help him in the end. The _sectumsempra_ and the severed Achilles curses slammed into Voldemort from behind just as he finished off the old retired auror, and current paranoid leader and last living member of the Order of Phoenix.

"Harry, get out of here, we can't hold him for long," spoke Bellatrix quickly as the Dark Lord whipped around furiously, the two dark curses doing nothing more than irritating him as she grabbed Harry and steered him away from an oncoming returned killing curse.

Harry's intense and incredulous green eyes met the most pain filled dark blue eyes filling with tears of sorrow and regret, their eyes met for only a second, and Harry saw her every emotion, pain, and desire in that one look before she was hit with another sickly green light that was aimed at him, causing her to fall dead to the ground at his feet. Harry couldn't believe it, Bellatrix's remorse and pain was so intense, apologizing to him, helping him, sacrificing herself for him all in that one look. His whole world was spinning as his heart began to fill with a burning feeling, until he saw Lord Voldemort standing over a doubled over Severus Snape, with a dead Alastor Moody beneath him, the end in sight.

"Ssseverusss you fool …you risssk yourself and a place of honor at my ssside for thisss pathetic boy …I will enjoy killing you …AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Voldemort as the accursed Potions master and Dumbledore's spy crumpled dead at his feet.

Harry was shaking in a combination of helplessness and rage, as he stood face to face only three meters apart from his mortal enemy as the words of the prophecy he heard over a year before came back hauntingly into his mind. _Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ He knew this was it; there were still a handful of Death Eaters that were slowly starting get back to their feet and began making a wide circle around Voldemort and Harry. Every Light witch or wizard was now dead, the remnants of the Order of Phoenix and any hope for the light destroyed in a single half hour, and Harry was now completely alone facing his greatest enemy.

"It'sss time for you to die, POTTER," hissed Voldemort.

"I told you _Tom_ …I WILL take you with me," replied Harry in an absolute rage at the one responsible for killing everyone he ever knew or loved or ever loved him.

A soft white glow seemed to slowly take shape around Harry's body as he prepared himself to give the Dark Lord everything he could, knowing this was his last chance. Voldemort's eyes widened for a split second as he noticed the forming aura and couldn't believe his eyes nor did he want to admit Potter's growing power, before he cast what he hoped was the final curse in his quest to eradicating the Light and taking over the world, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Harry gasped as he saw the familiar sickly green light forming around Voldemort's wand in slow motion slowly coming towards him as he heard the all too familiar high pitched laughter of the evil Dark Lord echoing through his head. The killing curse was only inches away from him as he reached out with his hands and screamed "NOOOO!" before the sickly green light crushed into his chest at the same time that the brightest-whitest light erupted from Harry's glowing body. The light encompassed the whole world in that fraction of a second as Harry felt his chest exploded in pain before the whole world went black and he sunk into darkness.

A/N: I am finally able to get this story out and going, one of several I am now working on since finishing Never Ending Summer. The chapters will probably get longer, but not too much since I'd like to not take forever getting chapters out to you my faithful readers. Read my profile for an idea where this story might be going …that's the only hint you get. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Realm of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 2: Realm of the Dead

"Harry…it's time to wake up son," said a soft feminine voice that held an incredible familiarity and warmth to it.

"Mum?" asked the confused teenage wizard as he tried to blink open his weary eyes and take in his bright surroundings. He was lying in a very comfortable four poster bed among a well decorated bedroom in gold and red, Gryffindor colors. Leaning over him with a look of absolute love, was a beautiful auburn haired witch with strikingly bright and familiar emerald eyes.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm right here," she said warmly as she brushed his untidy black fringe away from his forehead soothingly.

"We're all here for you kiddo," spoke the shaggy dark haired man on the other side of the bed in his familiar bark like voice while standing next to the lightly grey haired lycanthrope who nodded.

"We're so proud of you son," choked out the wizard next to the auburn haired beauty. He had Harry's same untidy black hair and similar wire frame glasses.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? Remus?" he asked as he sat up in bed to get a better look at his parents and two guardians. At seeing their happy and crying faces in front of his as if it were a dream, Harry reached out and was immediately engulfed in a strong group hug by his family. He continued to cry into their arms as they held him and whispered heartfelt reassurances of how much they loved him, and how proud they were of the person he has become. He could hardly believe what was happening, but he wasn't going to lose one minute questioning anything as he soaked in the feelings of love he shared with them.

"We love you so much, Harry," whispered Lily Potter to her only son with a large smile on her pretty face," but why don't you get up, we still don't know how much time we'll have together."

"Yeah kiddo, let's go say hello to everyone else too. They're all _dying_ to see you," spoke Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Padfoot, that isn't funny," scolded James to his best friend.

"Wait…what do you mean…everyone else…and how much time do we have?" asked a now very confused teenager whose emotions had been in overdrive since waking up with his family. "And where are we?"

"Harry…," Lily began gently as she motioned for the three men to let her answer his questions without their interruptions. "First off, we are in the realm of the dead, and while we will all be staying here, you, my love, are not. Your life is only beginning son. I can't tell you the details, as we don't know them ourselves, but we were told that you would only be here for a short while. And there are quite a few people who would like to see you as well before you go back," she spoke with a soft reassuring voice and calming touch, that Harry now knew that only his mother would be capable of, but however much time he was given, he knew was not enough.

"But what about you, I don't want to leave you, I don't want to be alone again," cried out Harry as his mother gathered him into the tightest and most secure embrace she could manage, while gently running her fingers through his hair to help calm him down.

"You've never been alone Harry," she said out loud after a few quite whispers of encouragement and love.

"That's right kiddo," barked Sirius as he, Remus, and James all rested comforting hands on Harry's shoulders and back while he remained secure in the motherly embrace he had spent his lifetime waiting for.

"I know this will be hard, my son," choked out James Potter as tears welled in his eyes at seeing his wife and son in his arms, "but your friends are all here, and I know they want to see you too. We can't keep you all to ourselves."

"My friends, you mean Ron and Hermoine?" Harry spluttered out in confusion.

"Yeah cub," spoke the watery grey eyed Remus. "Everyone's here to see you, not just Ron and Hermione."

"Oh …okay," spoke Harry as he sat up straighter and wiped his face with the blanket he was still curled up under, not really wanting to leave the comfort of being with just his parents and honorary uncles. Harry stood remarkably easily, and then almost fainted when he looked at his body, or the image of his body. Instead he looked almost like a ghost of Hogwarts, kind of a spirit, much different than the more solid looking forms of his family. He wasn't in any physical pain; in fact he couldn't even tell if he was physically there or not. The others noticing his surprise chuckled slightly before his dad began to speak.

"It's kind of weird, huh? Not feeling your body? He asked.

"Yeah, I thought that I'd be sore or scarred all over. But why don't I look as solid as you guys do?" replied Harry questioningly.

"Well, I think it has to do with your body not being dead, so you are here in a slightly different capacity than most people," spoke Remus in his best teacher mode which brought a smile onto Harry face.

"Well, come on," said James as he pulled open the bedroom door and led the group down a short hallway opening up into a large and cozy sitting room filled with familiar faces and a lot of red heads.

"Harry," squealed Hermoine as she tackled the young wizard who had just stepped into the room. Well he definitely was kind of solid he thought as one of his best friends landed on top of him after knocking him over, but at least no pain.

"Hey mate," said Ron from right behind the still hugging witch who was not even slowed down by impacting with the floor, as he reached down to help them to their feet.

"Hi 'Moine, Ron," nodded Harry before looking around the room at all the happy faces and saying, "Hi everyone."

Everyone looked so happy, there was no pain or fear or remorse or jealousy, and everyone seemed like all their burdens and hard times had been removed in death. There was no other way to describe it other than immensely peaceful and refreshing. Seeing everyone that had ever been a positive part of his life all gathered around him with so much joy and love, that it brought tears of happiness to the young raven-haired wizard as he burned the memory of all those he loved and who loved him into his mind for eternity.

His mum, his dad, Sirius, Remus, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Fred & George, Bill & Charlie, Arthur & Molly, Neville and his parents and grandmother, Luna with her mum and dad, Moody without his scars and wooden leg, Tonks & Kingsley, Minerva & Filius, Hagrid & Grawp, Albus Dumbledore & his wife and adult son, and even Severus and Bellatrix hung out in the background, which was the biggest surprise. They both looked so different, not shrouded in misery and darkness that Harry barely recognized either of them.

The group exchanged pleasant greetings all around, and was soon settled onto the many sofas that appeared in the expanding room to suit their needs. Soon everyone began telling countless stories of each other, their lives, their sortings, and several pranks compliments of the Weasley twins and the Marauders being in the same room. It seemed like their conversation just went on for days, since nobody ever got tired or thirsty or hungry. It was just brilliant spending so much time and getting to know some of these people even better, or for the first time. They heard stories from everybody, including the two former Slytherin's, which was quite shocking to Harry, but not as much as his hugging and thanking them both for their last actions on earth.

After a seemingly endless conversation that lasted days, the group was even able to go to another room of wherever they were and enjoy the replica Quidditch pitch. Again, time never seemed to matter, and fatigue was not an issue so the games went on for ages giving everyone a turn at all the positions and different teams and tournaments and games of skill. Harry had never had so much fun in his life, enjoying the time with his friends and family but couldn't shake the feeling that it would all be gone soon and wanted more time with his parents.

After all the Quidditch craziness, a bunch of people began going their separate ways. Most going out to explore the new world they found themselves in, or visiting other friends and family. They all said their goodbyes to Harry, knowing he would be going back soon, and not knowing how or if they would see him again. It was pretty hard to say goodbye after spending seemingly weeks getting to know them all so well, but was also looking forward to the more private time with his family.

Never in all his wildest dreams could he remember having so much fun and seeing everyone he cared about so happy and carefree. The strength it gave him overwhelmed him at some level, and he knew he could produce the world's best Patronus. His parents, Sirius, Remus and he returned to the now much smaller and cozier den where they spent the next several hours talking and joking and sharing in each other's love, it was truly Harry's greatest ever memory to date. It wasn't long after that thought went through Harry's head that an old and frail looking white haired man stepped out of a door in the shadows and into the light of the large sitting room bringing a knowing end to the happy gathering.

A/N: Two down …are you confused enough yet? You won't have to wait long, enjoy!


	3. Chamber of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: I'm not sure why any more, but I'd rather cover my ass for bad language which is likely to happen!

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 3: Chamber of Time

The old and frail looking white haired wizard gave everyone a friendly smile that spoke of true peace and wisdom, and asked for Harry to come with him since it was time for him to go. He quickly began tearing up as he hugged Sirius and Remus, and had to choke back sobs while hugging and saying goodbye to his parents. He clung to his mother with all his power as he relished the feel of her heart warming hugs and took in her own unique scent trying to remember these feelings forever.

"I love you all so much. I'll never forget you or the love that you have all given me," whispered Harry with difficulty that wasn't needed as everyone was looking at him with such loving and understanding looks that filled his heart. "I'll miss you all so much and will love you all forever."

"We'll miss you too, Harry, "spoke a chorus of male voices together.

"We all love you, son. And we're so proud of you," spoke Lily Potter as she smiled her warmest smile at the son she loved so much.

At one last look around at the happy faces of his family gathered around him giving him their love and support, Harry waved goodbye with more happy memories for his Patronus as he followed the old man through the door he entered. His mind was still going in overdrive with all the emotions and memories since he kind of died, or whatever it was he did. The old man led him down a narrow hallway for several meters before entering a door on the right and standing aside to let Harry follow him into the small but well lit room.

Four figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere as he entered the room and went to stand to the side of the large desk that occupied what could only be an office of some kind. There was a strong looking man with broad shoulders and a great deal of muscles, and had long and wildly unruly golden blonde hair and warm blue eyes. The other shorter and thinner man had sharp aristocratic features with penetrating silver eyes, and sleek raven black hair similar to his own, only managed much neater and hanging almost to his chin.

The tall and thin dark black haired witch with the similar but more sparkling silver eyes was standing arm in arm with the stronger wizard although she greatly resembled the other. She was absolutely beautiful, her thin yet curvy and tall frame, matched with the raven-black long wavy hair was breathtaking. Her eyes were so alive and sparkling as she gazed at the young emerald eyed wizard that he had to catch his breath. The shorter woman on the right had a small resemblance to the strong wizard in the middle. She had the same golden blonde hair and warm blue eyes, but she was much shorter and softer. She had a very warm and caring face and friendly smile that three of the four visitors all shared. Harry immediately fell back at ease upon getting a better look at the visitors, and returning the warm smiles.

"I am afraid it's time, Harry," spoke the old white haired man as he sat at his desk and motioned everyone else to be seated as well on the chairs that materialized underneath them.

"Time for what sir?" asked Harry curiously.

"Time indeed Harry James Potter," spoke the old man with a knowing smile that did nothing to calm the younger wizard's nerves at what was happening. "I am Father Time, Harry. And you are here because of the appeals of these four," as he motioned to the seated visitors. "Who you may or may not know are your ancestors in magic and blood." At the dumbfounded look from the young wizard, Father Time had his answer.

"Since you are obviously not aware of this, let me introduce you to Ladies Helga Anne Potter also known as Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Evelyn Slytherin Potter or Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga's brother and Rowena's husband, Godric Gryffindor Potter, and Rowena's brother Salazar Severus Slytherin," spoke the old man with a warm fatherly smile on his ancient lined face.

"What?" choked Harry in complete shock, "how?"

"Don't worry about that now my son, there will be plenty of _time_ for that explanation later," he chuckled as he returned his gaze to Harry. "Did you notice the white light that surrounded you and exploded out of you before the killing curse hit you?"

"Yeah, I think so," added an unsure Harry as he looked around at the other faces in the room trying to figure out if this was for real.

"Good, that was me," answered Father Time, "stopping time and preserving your body so it could be sent back with you to a time where the struggle for the balance of power was at its most vulnerable point."

"You're sending me back in time?" asked an incredulous Harry with wide and unsure eyes.

"Yes," answered the smiling and caring eyes of Father Time, "Now, while the world you grew up in and lived in hasn't yet happened, you will have the power to go back and tip the scales of balance in your favor. Therefore it is imperative that you return and continue the good fight against Voldemort and his supporters. A world enslaved to evil is a price we cannot afford to pay, which is why I am sending you back, Harry."

"Why me?" asked Harry honestly, but not really knowing why he wanted to know.

"Because of the blood and magic you hold in your body, and the love and respect for all you hold in your heart that few in history could ever match," answered the smiling old man warmly and honestly to the remarkable young wizard before him. "I have watched your life, and know your capabilities for absolute greatness, and know of none more equipped with the ability to rewrite history as you know it. The pleas and offered assistance of the four people next to me also contributed in my decision, as did the company you kept in the Realm of the Dead which gave me the final assurances I needed to know you were truly up to this task."

"How do you mean?" asked Harry having a hard time following the old man, but seeming to get the gist.

"Everyone you have spent time with here in the Realm of the Dead will still be alive, or not yet born, and although you will not be the same person to them," he continued with his warm and comforting smile, "you can look beyond the surface and bring out the absolute best in people. You can make the world they grow up and live in happy and peaceful if you succeed. This is your chance to live your life free from the title of The-Boy-Who-Lived, free from the societal pressures and restraints, basically however you see fit. While the prophecy of your time does still hold some responsibility in that only you can permanently defeat Tom, it's nothing you shouldn't be able to accomplish with your knowledge of the future, the help I and your ancestors are giving you, and the head start."

There was another very long pause as Harry sat in the comfortable chair listening intently to Father Time's explanation of his life and predicament. Harry was still stunned over the whole thing, how could he be the one responsible to go back and take care of the Dark Lord? Did he really have the capabilities? Would he wish this on anyone else? That was what it came down to really, and he knew then that this truly was his destiny. After all he did have_ power the Dark Lord knows not_, he could defeat him, even if it killed him, he would never be able to rest until he knew Voldemort was destroyed once and for all. He _was_ responsible for destroying the Dark Lord, it was his purpose and he had finally accepted and welcomed it. He lifted his head to meet the gaze of the ancient man, and heard muffled gasps from the other occupants of the room.

"Harry, your eyes, they're burning," spoke the ancient Father Time with a sense of awe and a calculating smile as he watched the intensity of the flames burning in the depths of the young wizard's bright emerald eyes. After a short pause, he continued, "Harry, I had no idea how much resolve and determination you truly had until now. I couldn't be any prouder of you, of the choices you have made and are now making. Despite the many obstacles that I am sure you will encounter, I have no doubts that you will do everyone very proud."

"Thank You, sir. I won't let you down," spoke the heartfelt voice of a determined teenage wizard.

"Wonderful, now…" replied the old wizard with a gleam in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face, "we were hoping to send you back with a couple of gifts, but they're too hard to transport from here to the physical realm as they are now. So, my friends, and your ancestors have volunteered to join you so to speak, and offer their vast knowledge and services towards your continuing magical development."

"Join Me? How?" asked a confused Harry.

"We are going to give you our auras, of course," replied Godric in his strong commanding voice.

"Oh…"

"I'm first then," the eager wild golden blonde haired wizard spoke bravely as he walked in front of Harry. He placed his hands on both sides of Harry's head and brought his face within inches, eye to eye, of his last remaining descendent. He looked over him carefully as if judging his character for himself before he whispered evenly _"Ego dare me Spiritus,"_ and in a flash of bright golden light the Gryffindor Founder disappeared from the Chamber.

"Where did he go?" asked Harry in a mild state of panic at what had happened, did something go wrong?

'_I'm right here, lad,_' answered the jovial voice of Godric from the inside of Harry's head. Harry let out a slight gasp as he heard Godric reply to him as if he was still right here in front of him. _'I just gave you my spirit, lad. That is how we plan to help you,'_ he continued into Harry's stunned silence. Harry used the silence to examine the other faces still in the room, to find that none of them showed the least bit of surprise or worry; in fact, they all looked downright giddy, well except for maybe Salazar.

"Me next," spoke the beautiful dark haired witch with the striking silver eyes, that Harry now knew was Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric's wife. "Everything will be fine, my son," she whispered quietly to Harry as she took his head in her hands and brought her face to face with the teenager. From this close, Harry was truly speechless, the woman in front of him was easily the most beautiful thing he could ever remember seeing, and her eyes were the brightest silver color that shined with sparkle and intelligence.

'_That's my wife you're dreaming about, laddie,'_ spoke Godric teasingly, while breaking the teenager out of his proverbial daze.

"_Ego dare me Spiritus,"_ and another golden flash later, and Harry was now looking at the remaining two founders before Helga began making her way towards him.

"We are very proud of you Harry dear," she replied as she stepped closer and took the position in front of him. She had a very warm and motherly face, and immediately reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. _"Ego dare me Spiritus,"_ and the third spirit entered Harry's mind leaving him with just Salazar left.

"I feel I should first apologize for the behavior of my supposed Heir," the strict looking man spoke with great command and a cautious expression and he studied the teenage wizard before him critically. "My parents were killed by muggles when I was very young, and Rowena and I faced constant threats against us before starting Hogwarts …it's not an excuse, but I let my anger at a select few cloud my judgment and unjustly discriminated against muggleborn wizards and muggles alike. I however _never_ sought to harm others of any race or blood type, but unfortunately my personal prejudice was that which was most remembered and passed down to both my heirs and my house inside Hogwarts. I am not proud of what my name now represents in your world, and will do everything in my power to help you in your task to correct the damage that's been done. As Rowena's and Godric's descendant you carry the blood and magic of their siblings making you Helga's and my Heir as well as our own descendants."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," answered Harry with his head still spinning on overload as the fourth and final founder rested his hands at the side of Harry's head and brought them face to face.

"_Ego dare me Spiritus_," spoke the silver eyed Salazar clearly, and in a final golden flash, left Harry alone in the Chamber with Father Time, who was just smiling dumbly and starring amusedly at the teenage wizard in front of him.

"Are you alright Harry, no pain or anything?" he asked curiously.

"My head's spinning with too much information right now, but no pain, why?" asked a now startled young wizard.

"Very few wizards have gone through the receiving of another's spirit, and they usually experience a good deal of pain, but then again you are not fully in this realm so your pain may be coming when you awake in your physical body. Plus, I have never even had two spirits put into a single wizard or witch before, and frankly I was a little curious if it would even work," he said with an amused grin returning along with the twinkle of his deep blue eyes.

"I am very confident in your ability to now rid this world of the evil known as Lord Voldemort, and am very proud of the man I _see_ before me," he continued with twinkling eyes. "Your guardians as I'll call them for ease sake will help you learn their knowledge and powers, and guide you as you travel through your life. When you arrive, it will still be July 31st, but in the year 1976. You will need to create a new identity, basically just a last name would do since there will already be Potter's around, and that would be difficult to explain. It looks like your guardians have already started helping you on not being confused as a Potter," he replied with a knowing smile that Harry didn't quite understand, but figured that he would find out soon enough.

"Now, its almost time to go, you had your shrunken trunk on your body when I sent you back, so all your possession should be intact, although some might be a little to 'modern' if you know what I mean," he continued happily.

"I have only one more piece of advice for you, Harry. Many people you knew in your world to be on one side of the fight or the other, have not yet made their minds up, if or when you encounter them take that into consideration. Remember Harry, you have the power and the ability to change the balance of power, and possibly even the direction of those around you, use that to your advantage," he finished as he snapped his fingers, and in a flash of flame, a beautiful white phoenix with some brilliant gold and silver coloring at her wing tips and underbelly appeared in mid air hovering between the two wizards, old and young.

"Harry, this is Guinevere, she is my phoenix, and she has been with me a long time," at the young wizards raised eyebrow's he elaborated further. "She will be the one to transport your spirit back into your body in a few minutes, and can always be called for in an emergency. I wish you luck and am proud of you, my son," he finished and stood up for the first time since Harry arrived.

In a brief second he was wrapped in a warm embrace by Father Time who whispered quietly in his ear with his hands at the side of his head, "go, live your life, _see_ the world, my son. You have made so many so very proud," and with a final smile and squeeze of the young wizard's shoulder, he disappeared with Harry now standing alone in the room, and only the soft and comforting trills of Guinevere to comfort him. She landed comfortably on the shoulder Father Time's hand just vacated, and gave a final powerful trill of excitement before the pair disappeared in a brilliant flash of flames.

A/N: This story came about basically because I was sick and tired of reading stories where Harry goes back in time and either (a) becomes a younger version of himself and has to relive a story we've all already read or (b) refuses to change the timeline in fear of what? You obviously got sent back in time for a reason …do something about it or (c) becomes best friends with the Marauders and ignores the real war brewing around him.

Yes, you will meet and get to know the Marauders, but their relationship will not be the focus of this story. This story is about changing people's lives and making the future better for the wizarding world, not just Harry. Think about it!


	4. Conversations with Harry De Vie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: To Be Safe

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 4: Conversation with Harry De Vie

Intense green eyes with flecks of silver fluttered open to a soft and comforting trilling, and a slight weight on his sore chest. His head spinning, his bones and muscles screaming in pain, what just happened? Was all that a dream? Why does his chest still hurt so much?

'_No lad, I'm afraid it wasn't a dream,'_ answered Godric, _'you do remember everything, don't you?'_

Does he remember everything? The young wizard closed his eyes for only a second, and all the memories of the final battle, his time in the Realm of the Dead, his merging with the Founders, and his return to the past, all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave causing him to try to shake and clear out his confusing head as he sits up and gather in his surroundings. Upon sitting upright, the first thing he notices is that his chest still hurts painfully, almost like a bad case of heartburn along with a bruised sternum. The beautiful white phoenix with gold and silver wingtips sits next to the young wizard trilling her soothing song as she watches him affectionately.

"Hello, Guinevere," said Harry with some difficulty as he reached out his hand for her to acknowledge before petting her soft white feathers.

'_Hello, young one,'_ she trilled in his ear.

"I can hear you," responded an astonished Harry.

'_Yes, we can communicate both verbally and mentally,'_ she replied in a soft trill that Harry all of a sudden realized wasn't sung out loud.

'Cool,' he thought with a smile.

'_Harry?'_ asked the soft polite voice of Rowena, _'what name are you going to use? Do you have any ideas?'_

'Umm…no, not really. I still want to be called Harry, but I have no clue about a last name, or back story,' he replied in his head.

'_How about you take one of our names, we're all family,'_ replied the motherly voice of Helga.

'Are you kidding? That would draw even more attention to me than the name Potter. Isn't that why you changed them back?' asked Harry.

'_Well yeah, but I don't think she meant our whole name. How about just Gryffin, that's not too suspicious is it?'_ replied an exited Godric that seemed to be in too good of a mood for the wizard whose whole body was still twitching in pain.

"It's still a little too suspicious," sighed Harry out loud. 'I need something completely different."

'_How about 'De Vie' for a last name,'_ started Salazar smartly, _'it means of life.'_

"I really like that, it's perfect," responded the sore teenager who finally started taking a look around at his surroundings trying to gage his location.

'_So, where to Harry De Vie?'_ asked Rowena testing the name out and liking it.

"Well, I need to do something about money and a place to stay first. I mean, I have my trunk, so I shouldn't need too many things and have a handful of galleons to my name to get me started,' I answered my guardians trying to figure out where to start, and what I needed to do besides get out of the filthy and torn clothes that were desperately trying to cover me, but looked several sizes too small. "I really need to start training to fight Voldemort, and I'm not sure where the best place is right now. I have a lot of secrets to keep, and until I settle those, I should probably avoid the public as much as possible."

'_We can help with the secrets, by providing you with protection from Legillimens attacks, until we can teach you how to do it yourself. While I do agree that you need to start training to fight Voldemort, eventually going to Hogwarts may in fact be the most logical choice if you want to have a somewhat normal life when this is all over,'_ replied Rowena warmly.

'_Maybe you could try to teach there, or at least get involved in the Order,'_ continued Helga.

'Sounds good to me, does anyone know where we are?' Harry asked in his mind as he again took in the surroundings and appeared to be in a small forest of trees and overgrown habitation. In the distance beyond the thicket of trees you could see various spaces of cleared land, and even a house being built off in the distance. As the young wizard stood up to get a better look around, he realized that he needed new clothes worse than originally thought, as the torn and dirty rags were way too tight in some places and ripped completely open in others. The pants were inches too short exposing bare ankles and looked an absolute mess from the tears and dried blood and dirt that covered them.

'_Can you apparate, Harry?'_ asked Helga when she sensed his apprehension at where they were.

'Yes, but I don't have a license,' he answered skeptically.

'_That's alright lad,'_ spoke Godric, _'Why don't you try to apparate to the alleyway next to The Leaky Cauldron? You could get a room and a hot shower.'_

'Wait, how do you guys know about the Leaky Cauldron, it can't be that old?' asked the young wizard teasingly.

'_Well, there's not much else to do in the realm of the dead, other than watching the living. So, we picked up a few things here and there over the years observing the magical world,'_ replied Godric flatly. _'Now, let's get a move on, the sun is just now rising, you took hours to awake.'_

Harry easily concentrated on his destination, and closed his eyes as he felt the telltale squeezing through a tube feeling he associated with apparating. He opened his eyes quickly after the longer distance apparition, and found himself in the still and darkened alleyway besides the Leaky Cauldron. It was deserted and still early enough in the morning that there was very little traffic out on the main road, so Harry did a quick check of himself and temporarily transfigured his clothes to appear more presentable before leaving the dark alley.

He retrieved his money from his trunk, and was glad to see his possessions still inside before he re-shrunk it and made his way into the wizard pub. The moment he entered, every head snapped up to see the early morning visitor and many of the few people there at this time of day gasped at seeing the state he was in. He instantly got very nervous; maybe his transfigured clothes weren't too good if everyone could still see some of the dried blood and dirt. Or what if people recognized him? But those fears were quickly put aside when Tom the barman came scurrying forward to meet him with a curious look on his younger face.

"Are you alright son?" he asked as he took a closer inspection of the worn and dirty clothes, and cut up and bloody face and arms, which made him flinch when he got close enough.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Do you have a small room I could rent for the today and tonight? I could really use a shower," Harry replied calmly despite the odd and questioning glances being shot his way.

"Of course, Mr.?" the barman asked skeptically.

"De Vie, Harry De Vie," he said clearly and with a smile as he threw out his hand to shake the now relaxing hand of the old barkeep.

"Right this way Mr. De Vie," spoke Tom as he led the dirty wizard up the stairs and to the second room in the hall, "here you go number twelve. It's eight galleons a night, paid in advance," spoke Tom as he held out his hand to accept the proper payment which was quickly put in his hand without complaint as he left the younger wizard at the door, "just call for Tom if you need anything?"

"Thank you Tom," answered Harry gratefully as he entered the room with a deep sigh of fatigue.

Harry immediately went straight for the shower, and spent over an hour under the scalding hot water, just collecting and organizing his thoughts and everything that had happened since his seventeenth birthday. The water also soothed some of the immense soreness in his body and newly developed muscles. It seemed most of his cuts cleaned up rather nicely under the water except for one, right over the center of his chest, where he had felt sore all day, was a deep red and raw new tattoo, and not just any mark, but a stylized lightening bolt similar to the one on his forehead only this one was much bigger.

'Oh this is just great, is this my symbol now? I can't believe this,' I ranted to myself and my guardians.

'_At least is in a spot that is easily concealed,'_ replied Helga comfortingly as I traced the new tattoo or whatever it was with my finger carefully, not wanting to aggravate the sensitive skin further, it still looked like it needed time to heal properly, maybe it _was_ actually another scar.

Upon a continued inspection of his bigger and more muscular body, he noticed a small golden red tattoo in the shape of an old Family Crest, with a proud golden griffin displayed prominently on the shield located on his right shoulder. The crest was beautiful; the red and gold colored ink shimmered in the light and reminded him of the Gryffindor Crest. After staring at it for a few more seconds, he began to wonder what exactly it was. Is it the new Gryffin Family Crest?

'_Close Harry, it's actually the original Potter Family Crest before I changed it to the Phoenix when I was trying to disassociate my family from the Gryffindor name,'_ replied Godric proudly.

'Potter Family Crest?' I asked still in shock and somewhat confused.

'_Yeah, as you now know, my family was originally the Potter's, but we had to change the name when I was three and Helga was born. The Potter's even at that time where one of the oldest and most respected families. Likewise my family had a lot of power and influence, and with that came a great many enemies. Our father came up with the name of Gryffindor, because of the association of the Gryffin to the Potter Line and to hide and protect my sister and I after the rest of our family was killed. We were all believed to be dead, the Potter Line ended at the hands of a horrible Dark Lord, and unbeknownst at the time, Salazar's Grandfather, Septimus,'_ paused Godric momentarily letting me catch up.

'_After everything that happened with the founding of Hogwarts, and several successful campaigns against current Dark Lords of the time, the name of Gryffindor became even more dangerous for my future heirs. So we discreetly disappeared under the old family name of Potter that few still remembered, and even fewer records of existed,'_ replied Godric anxiously, which betrayed his carefree and wild attitude, and sounded so heartfelt and honest that the young wizard felt sorry for his ancestor, and the hardships he had to endure as well.

'What kind of association to the griffin?' I asked after a few seconds of going over what I just heard and interested in information about his family.

'_Oh, most Potter's were griffin animagi, and the original Potter Castle had two griffins that guarded the entrance for over a thousand years, and the Gryffin marks the original Potter Family Crest you now wear,'_ replied Godric excitedly.

'Potter Castle?' asked Harry, 'is it still around?'

'_Yes and no…Potter Castle is now only known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four founders were the only living people to know that truth, and we ensured it died with us,'_ chuckled Godric happily. _'When we wanted to build the school, it was the only place that had everything we needed, so we converted my families deserted castle into what is now Hogwarts.'_

'Wow,' Harry exclaimed as he finally turned off the shower and stepped out into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for a long day ahead.

He almost had a heart attack when he finally looked at his reflection in the mirror, and now knew what Father Time meant when he said that his guardians were helping distinguish him from the Potters. He could hardly get over his appearance, the height and muscles, the hair and eyes. It felt so different and weird to look different than I've felt or pictured myself my whole life. Gone was the nervous and scrawny undernourished little boy known as Harry Potter, in his stead was a well built attractive man with wild black hair with a golden blonde streak that ran right above his scar, and intense green eyes so bright they almost glowed, but with a silver lining and flecks intermixed with the intense green. The changes made him look so much different from his usual appearance and the lack of glasses made everything that much clearer and easier to see at all times. It would take some getting used to seeing without glasses, since they had been such a big part of his life for so long, but it was a change he was greatly looking forward to.

Even the lightening bolt curse scar on his forehead looked like it may have faded a little bit with the slight tanning of his skin. At least it didn't have the usual fresh and raw look to it that it had for the last three years in his old world after Voldemort had regained his body. Now that he began thinking about the scar, he realized that it hadn't even itched since he woke up in the past. Could that mean that the link to Voldemort was weaker or gone? He couldn't even remember a time since joining the magical world at the age of eleven that the scar hadn't bothered him at all, and was so overjoyed at the new freedom Harry De Vie's life seemed to enjoy so far.

Harry pulled out a pair of Dudley's old jeans from his trunk that had always been way too big around the waist, and shrunk the waist to his size and lengthened them before doing the same to one of the nicer looking t-shirts he had. On the way out, he stopped to check himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright, and didn't really know what to do about the new hair. If he pulled it back into a ponytail, it was comfortable, off his face and neck, and looked pretty cool, but then the lightening bolt scar sticks out too prominently on his forehead when it's in a ponytail. So he just left it wet and wild, with the damp hair falling around and framing his more angular face and covering the obnoxious scar while falling past the shoulders in the back. Making sure he brought everything he owned with him in his shrunken trunk, not trusting anyone to leave it behind, Harry made his way down into the pub for some breakfast before trying to go prepare his new identity at Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

A/N: four, watch out, this will now get moving relatively quickly.


	5. Diagon Alley & Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and Gringotts

After a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, Harry went to the back of the pub, removed his wand, and opened the entranceway into Diagon Alley. His senses immediately began to swim, as he remembered the few times he had spent in the glorious alley. How amazed he was when Hagrid brought him at the age of eleven, the time's by himself before third year, and trips there with the Weasley's. Just thinking about all of his friends brought a smile to the young wizards face, as he walked the first few steps into the alley. He had to put those thoughts aside for now; he needed to stay alert, and make his way to the goblin bank.

As he slowly made his way down Diagon Alley, he received a great many peculiar stares. At first, he thought that maybe people were recognizing him, but soon realized that they were mostly disapproving stares of parents and older witches and wizards who probably just thought he looked like a troublemaker with his wild hair, intense eyes, and poor muggle clothing. He ignored those for the most part using years of training as the boy-who-lived to avoid the stares and whispers and headed to Gringotts. The Goblin bank still looked identical to how it was in his time as Harry walked in and found the nearest available teller.

"I'd like to claim my vault," Harry spoke to the goblin as he looked up from the ledger he was writing over.

"Name?" asked the bored goblin as he glanced at his customer for a brief second.

"Harry De Vie," replied the well built wizard easily.

"We have no De Vie vault," answered the goblin now slightly irritated at this time waster before him.

"No, you wouldn't," answered Harry with a smirk that he knew was a gift from Salazar, having never perfected the look previously. "But you do have the Founder's Vault."

"You want to claim the Founder's Vault?" he asked Harry in wide eyed shock who merely nodded to the now very attentive goblin teller. "Right this way, sir," he continued as he led Harry to a set of double doors in the back of the bank. After a long series of turns and corridors, they entered a large spacious office with beautifully carved wooden desk and chairs filling much of the room. There were piles and piles of parchment and scrolls and ledgers stuffed into bookcases along the walls and an old and quite large goblin sitting in wait

"Lord Ragnok, this wizard is here to claim the Founder's Vault," spoke the goblin with a good deal of trepidation at the look he was receiving from the ruler of his race.

"Is that true wizard?" asked the old goblin seriously as his glare came to rest on the young wizard who met it unflinchingly. "What is your name?"

"It is Lord Ragnok …I am Harry James De Vie," spoke Harry as he lifted the right sleeve of his t-shirt revealing the ancient Potter Family Crest tattoo that Godric said was the original owner of the Founder's Vault, which at one time was the first and only vault before the Potter family sold the land to the Goblins 1500 years ago.

"Very well," spoke the goblin thickly as his penetrating gaze hardened on the unflinching young wizard, "Simgik, take Mr. De Vie to the Founder's Vault, if he is not killed at the entrance, I want him returned here afterwards, is that clear."

"Yes sir, Lord Ragnok," squeaked the smaller goblin who led him here, "follow me, Mr. De Vie."

Harry was taken out of the office and down the hallway further away from the regular carts, and led to a small private cart entrance through a heavily guarded room of armed goblins. The cart ride still took quite some time, and Harry enjoyed the wind drying his long hair better than any spell could before they reached the end of the tunnel. Standing before them, was only one set of large stone doors, and having past no other vaults on the way here, Harry guessed the Founder's Vault was in a completely separate place from the rest.

"You must stand on that raised runic stone in front of the door," spoke Simgik almost reverently as he pointed to a rectangular stone slab carved so thoroughly, the runes seemingly bleed together.

Taking a deep breath, and being reassured by the voices of the four founders in his head, Harry purposefully walked to the door and stepped upon the raised runic stone. It took a few seconds and then the entire tunnel was flooded with the most brilliant white light originating from the stone itself and seemingly filling everything in sight. Harry's whole being was filled with a strong feeling of peace almost like phoenix song, and lasted for several long moments until in a final flash it ended leaving the young wizard panting heavily as an electric charge of magic seemed to tingle throughout his body before a loud clunk signified the opening of the vault doors.

Harry had never actually had the chance to visit the modern Potter Family vault before he died in the original timeline, but he expected it to not even be a tenth as grand at what he was seeing now. It was easily the size of several of Hogwarts' Great Hall, and two thirds of it was filled with trunks all loaded to the brim with precious metals, jewels, and galleons. The other third contained the largest bookshelves he had ever seen, that stretched easily thirty meters up, it was completely unreal. Hermione would seriously have already had several heart attacks, and he could even hear Rowena inside his head sighing in contentment at being by her beloved treasure of knowledge. There was also an area dedicated to old weaponry, but was relatively small and had mostly ancient tools and weapons that were no longer in use.

His guardians however, told him where to start and pointed out a few empty old trunks to store things for now. They then had him collect what they felt was most important. Godric demanded Harry take his Sword of Gryffindor, and ancient dragon scale body armor which was surprisingly well preserved. Salazar requested he take his set of Slytherin Family daggers, and all the potions equipment and ingredients they came across. Helga showed him to her ingredients belt as she called it, which was made of dragon hide and resembled a super hero's utility belt he had seen once and would be a great way to keep things handy. Rowena told him he only needed one book, her own creation, an unlimited journal of spells and magic she had compiled throughout her life and would suffice for now.

After Harry had everything gathered into a few separate trunks, he shrank them all and put them into separate compartments of Helga's belt and put it on before watching as the belt appeared completely normal and the compartment invisible the moment he had it on completely. Shaking his head at the Founder's genius, he also grabbed a never ending money bag and scooped up several hundred galleons just in case he needed to buy anything later, and would probably last him for a good bit so as not to come here too often. He put the shrunken money bag into Helga's belt and left the vault to find Simgik waiting patiently in the cart to return him to Lord Ragnok.

"Lord De Vie," greeted the old goblin upon Harry's return to his beautiful office, "please have a seat."

"Thank you Lord Ragnok," spoke Harry respectfully while taking the chair and wondering what the ruler of the Goblin Nation wanted with him.

"Now that you have claimed the Founder's Vault, there are several items for you to sign and consider, and a Family Ring to receive," replied the old goblin leader.

"Of course Lord Ragnok," continued Harry.

"First, since there are absolutely no records of your existence, we must create them, birth certificates, medical and schooling records, Lordship and inheritance forms, and so on," added Ragnok with keen eyes watching the young Lord in front of him and finding himself quite impressed with the obviously very powerful young wizard based on the display at the Founder's Vault doors that everyone in the bank could probably feel.

Harry had to use a small knife on Ragnok's desk to prick his finger, and let the drops of blood fall into the bowl Ragnok provided. After a long chant of Gobblygook and dipping of a gold quill into the bowl of blood, it was placed on a sheet of parchment and immediately began writing. Over two hours later, Harry De Vie had legitimate records and identification, a new De Vie Family Vault established, a portkey to each of the several new properties he owned, and a De Vie Family Ring designed and made by Gringott's finest goblin historians and metalworkers. He was quite overwhelmed by the time he had finished, but felt very good about all he had been able to accomplish in establishing his identity.

"It was my pleasure to arrange everything for you, Lord De Vie," concluded Ragnok politely, as he shook the young wizard's hand firmly, glad to be seen for once as an equal.

"Thank you truly, Lord Ragnok," added Harry in response, "and may your gold overflow."

"Thank you Harry," replied the smiling goblin leader who revealed his several very sharp teeth, in what looked slightly predatorily but Harry knew as a sign of respect thanks to Rowena.

'_Where to now, Lord De Vie?' _asked Helga with a slight giggle in her tone.

'Ha…Ha…,' fake laughed Harry sarcastically. 'Well, I really need to do a little shopping. I need clothes, a new multi compartment trunk would be nice, and some food and modern books wouldn't hurt. Maybe a new broomstick too, because I probably shouldn't be breaking out the Firebolt eighteen years too early,' answered a now semi-excited Harry.

On the way towards Madam Malkin's, if she was even there, Harry passed by a travel store that had a few trunks displayed in the front window. After looking around for a few minutes, Harry picked out an auror standard seven compartment trunk that was very spacious for only one hundred galleons because it was slightly used. He shrunk it and put it in his belt before continuing on to Madam Malkin's, which was thankfully just where it was in his time.

After two hours of complete shopping torture, Harry left the clothing store with an entirely new wardrobe of robes for all occasions, including some muggle clothing and a nice pair of black dragon hide boots. Harry put his purchases into the first compartment of his new trunk that was set up as a wardrobe, before leaving the shop much better dressed than when he entered it earlier. He was still wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt, but had put on a handsome deep purple cloak with black trim, which immediately changed his appearance into someone who looked much older than his seventeen years betrayed.

Harry was by now getting very hungry since he had missed lunch while shopping, and set off to find a quick snack. Before even walking for a minute, he came upon an enormous crowd of mostly younger looking kids all gathering and crowding around a window display announcing the Grand Re-Opening of the famous store called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' which had shut down two months ago when the current owner died without making arrangements for the store. After a few minutes of maneuvering himself closer to the window display, Harry saw a single broom showcased on a plush red carpet with a gold sign next to it that read, 'Brand New Cleansweep Racing Broom.'

'Bloody Hell,' thought Harry.

'_Harry! Watch your language,'_ scolded Helga much like Mrs. Weasley used to scold Ron and the twins, which brought a snort from the amused teenager.

'Do you have any idea how _slow_ these brooms are?' asked Harry sarcastically.

'_Be nice, Harry,'_ replied Helga.

After a short trip into the crowded and over-packed Quidditch store, Harry left with a brand new 'Cleansweep' and a used old 'Comet 4' stored in his new trunk. He bought the old Comet 4 for practically nothing, and wanted to experiment on it himself and see if he couldn't figure out how to make his own racing broom. Eighteen years was a long time to have to wait to fly on his beloved Firebolt.

Harry was now beyond exhausted and starving, and decided to put off the book and pet stores until another time. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron quickly, for a large early supper before retiring immediately afterwards from the long and exhausting day. Back up in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went through and moved all his old books and junk over to his new trunk. He set all of Dudley's horrible hand-me-down clothes in a pile of to the side to burn later. He arranged the first compartment as his closet, the second as an anything spot, the third his library, the fourth his potions equipment, and the fifth everything he wanted hidden for now. There he put his invisibility cloak, Firebolt, Marauder's map, Gryffindor's Sword, Slytherin's Daggers, his photo album, and all his copies from Gringotts.

He was soon found lying in bed after flipping through Rowena's spell book for a bit, and was now having silent mental conversations with his four guardians. He just wanted to get to know them better, and make sure they had their plans in place for where they were going next. As the evening got darker, Harry decided he was wasting too much time staying another day at Diagon Alley, and went downstairs and checked out of his room. Godric and Salazar were right, he needed to train first, and everything else came secondary. He grabbed the appropriate portkey after making sure he had all of his things, and whispered the activation word before disappearing on the spot.

"Godric's Hollow."


	6. Godric's Hollow Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety

Updated: 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 6: Godric's Hollow Training

'_Good Harry, this is the place,'_ spoke Godric the second we arrived on the overgrown cobblestone path being flanked by a small alcove of large oak trees._ 'Godric's Hollow, home at last.'_

'What's at Godric's Hollow besides the house my parents got killed in?' Harry asked slightly curious and trying to remember everything they talked about today.

'_Well, Rowena's and my home for one, and there is also a wonderful training chamber that would solve our needs perfectly,'_ stated Godric proudly.

'Will your house still even be there?' asked Harry.

'_It's no longer a house, but it is still there,'_ answered Rowena with a bit of humor in her voice.

Harry decided to just figure it out when he got there, and began walking up the cobblestone path and out of the shade of the large trees to his right. He quickly came to a bend in the path, and the second he rounded the corner his eyes practically bugged out of his head at the breathtaking scenery before him. The path led down into a shallow valley with about twenty cottages spread around a larger stone building that resembled a small castle at the village's center. It only took a few minutes to walk the path down to the village and to reach the large gate that marked the castles entrance with a sign next to it that read: 'Godric's Hollow, Home of Godric Gryffindor and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw – Visiting Hours 10-4 Daily.'

"Visiting hours?" asked an incredulous Harry, "what did they turn this into …a museum?"

'_Yes,'_ laughed Salazar with obvious amusement over the huffing of Godric.

'_Regardless, the training chamber is still here,'_ spoke Rowena in a tone that spoke of familiarity with this joke, and since Godric was still muttering at the injustice of it.

Harry easily made his way into the small castle without even encountering a single locked gate or door, and soon found the main drawing room whose walls were covered with large and heavy tapestries. The tapestries depicted historical events of the Founder's time, and covered almost every square inch of the stone walls making the room feel much warmer than the rest of the castle. Harry could barely make out the outline of an old Family crest carved into the back stone of the large fire pit dominating one wall, but nevertheless knew from Godric's running commentary that this was the entrance to his training chamber.

'_When you touch the crest it will be made visible to any Potter, and for as long as you are down there, any Potter will be able to see it, so we might want to place an illusion on the fireplace,'_ spoke Helga remembering all the times see came here looking for her brother and sister-in-law.

'_Great thinking Helga,'_ responded Rowena thankfully.

'Why are there a lot of Potter's we have to worry about?' asked Harry somewhat confused.

'_Jonathan and Sarah, your grandparents, and James your father live in the house closest to the castle we walked by on the way here,'_ answered Godric happily to the dumbstruck wizard. _'But don't worry they hardly ever come here anymore …just the occasional tourist.'_

'That's got to be real weird having your old house a museum?' spoke Harry feeling weird himself just being here; especially if he thought about how physically close he actually is to his living father right now.

'_I think it's brilliant,'_ chuckled Salazar happily, and knowingly teasing his good friend and brother-in-law.

'_Can we just get on with it, I want to see my treasured chamber,'_ whined Godric impatiently.

Harry had to draw a very complicated rune that Godric walked him through and used his own Potter blood to access the training chamber, ensuring that nobody had been in there since the death of Godric and Rowena. A loud clunk and grinding of stone showed the back wall of the fireplace sliding to one side and revealing a dark and descending circular stone staircase. He stepped through opening which quickly sealed itself, and began descending the stairs which became illuminated in low magical lanterns as soon as the entrance had closed. He followed the steps to the bottom, where they ended at a large carved wood door within a stone framed archway with more runic writing carved into the stone seamlessly.

"House of Potter and Gryffindor," spoke Harry clearly after being given the password to the door by Godric, and waiting in nervous apprehension as the wooden door swung open revealing a very comfortable looking sitting room in shades of gold, silver, red, and blue.

Harry stepped through the doorway, and felt a sudden rush of magic sweep over him before the door closed behind him leaving him at the entrance to a large and comfortable common room type space with sofas and chairs, fireplaces and tables, bookshelves and other doors leading to more. There was a large master bedroom and another smaller one for Godric when Rowena kicked him out of bed which apparently occurred enough to necessitate his own room. There was a modest antique bath basin and a hole in the floor for a toilet which Harry cringed at and hoped he would figure out a way to improve on, talk about the Dark Ages …yikes! There was a small room set up as a potions lab, and the final room was simply a very large and open training room that could be used for just about everything with the right amount of magic.

"This place is incredible," announced Harry once he had seen it all and was back in the common room settling onto a sofa.

'_Thanks Harry, it was our life's work after leaving Hogwarts and going into hiding,'_ replied Godric proudly.

'_Did you happen to see the runes on the doorframe when you entered the room?'_ asked Rowena curiously, and wanting to be the one to tell the surprise.

'Yeah, but I don't know runes yet,' answered Harry curiously, since she knew that having been trying to convince him of their greatness most of the day.

'_The runes on the door's threshold provide a time spell that encompasses this entire chamber allowing one day to pass inside for every hour outside,'_ she answered smugly and laughed at his stunned disbelief.

'_Which means we can get you a good year of training in, while only fifteen to sixteen days pass on the outside,'_ responded Godric happily, and picking up right where his wife left off.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Harry in awe as he looked around at the place he'd be spending the next year training, "but what about food?"

"Master Gryffindor calls Sirki," announced an arriving house elf still wearing the Hogwarts' smock.

"Are you a Hogwarts elf?" asked Harry in shock at seeing the little elf arrive, and what she was wearing.

"We is bound to Hogwarts, and if you is here, you is owning Hogwarts too, and heir to Master Gryffindor," squeaked the small house elf proudly.

"Oh, okay. Do you think you could stay here and take care of me inside this chamber?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Of course Master Gryffindor," replied the excited elf, "just let Sirki tell Head-Elf at Hogwarts where I'll be, and will return with some food for you."

"Thank you Sirki," replied Harry before the house elf popped out of the chamber and Harry got a large smile on his face as he sat at the nearest table and began making plans for his time here in his head while talking it over with the Founders.

Within minutes, Harry was sitting down to a wonderful late night meal provided by Sirki, who was now updating the bathroom to her young master's specifications before she would do a thorough cleaning of the bedroom so Harry could get some sleep before he began training in the morning. He was idly sipping some pumpkin juice after finishing his large snack, and grabbed some parchment to begin making a training schedule he would try to implement over the following year.

He started with running, hand-to-hand combat, and sword fighting in the mornings and over the year excelled greatly in every aspect of the physical training due mostly to Godric's guidance. His body continued to thicken and strengthen all over, and by the end of his time in the chamber looked every bit the athlete and competitor he was. For the first month, the rest of his time was spent learning Occlumency from Salazar and Rowena, and organizing his mind and strengthening his shields. From there it was almost like downloading all the information and knowledge the Founder's possessed, and learning it all and sorting it inside his mind.

After he had a good foundation in Occlumency, the middle of his days were spent practicing magic of all kinds under the guidance of all four founders, and was remarkably different than anything he imagined or expected. He didn't really believe it himself, but he had done absolutely no magic with his wand since returning from the Realm of the Dead. All the things he purchased were pre-shrunk, apparating and passive magic like the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron didn't count, and the few shrinking charms in the Founder's Vault were built into the trunks. He could hardly believe it had been so long, and the first day of magic practice was a real eye opener.

He was dressed in light weight linen pants he usually wore during the morning physical workouts, and was standing in front of a large bull's-eye target in the training room. He had been thinking about a spell he read about in Rowena's spell journal, and had been itching to try it out for days, but was always so tired from training his body and mind at the beginning. He raised his trusty wand towards the target and quietly whispered the spell.

"_Lumeniveus tellum,"_ he incanted precisely, only for his eyes to widen immediately in pain as he felt an intense burning sensation in his wand hand before the wand scorched his hand making him drop it. "Fuck that hurts."

'_Harry, mind that language,'_ scolded Helga his resident mother figure.

"Are you kidding me …I just burned myself here," he replied out loud and in exasperation as he brought his burnt hand to his face only to see a glowing red power focus rune according to Rowena.

'_I don't think you're going to be able to use a wand any more in that hand, Harry,'_ spoke the intelligent Founder who loved runes more than almost anything. _'But I don't think it will be a problem for you to use your left hand for your wand. If you're anything like Godric, you'll want the right hand for wandless casting and yielding that sword of yours.'_

'_To right you are Row darling,'_ replied Godric fondly.

'Hey, you two know the rules, no sex or talking about wielding Godric's sword inside my head while I'm awake. I don't care if you are married and my ancestors,' thought Harry in a teasing tone and with a cheeky smile on his face at the thought.

'_You little whelp,'_ growled Godric threateningly, but with a small bit of amusement peaking through as well, and accompanied by Helga and Salazar's loud chuckles and Rowena's obvious embarrassment.

After that day, Harry had to start from scratch learning left handed casting with a wand and right handed wandless casting and casting through his sword. Gryffindor's Sword became his in every way as he commanded and bonded with it much like his ancestor had, going so far as to change the name that ran the length of the blade per Godric's suggestion. It was torture at times keeping all the training going, but Occlumency really proved to be a life saver in developing his ability to multi task. It also improved his reading and retention, and kept his dreams at bay and allowed for restful sleep and more productive learning all around.

Harry started from the beginning, and quickly went through the first six years of his Hogwarts education both wanded and wandless before moving on the more advanced study of the specific magical disciplines his guardians were very eager to begin with. Godric guided him through Transfiguration, Animagus, and Battle Magic while Helga focused on Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, and Enchantments. Rowena was in charge of guiding Charms, Runes, Aura Reading and Warding while Salazar led Potions, Arithmancy, and Parcel magic. He even spent several evenings each reading up on Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, and Astronomy since he was preparing to take his NEWTS once he left the time chamber.

By the end of the year, Harry was well beyond Hogwarts level in all of his classes that the Founder's were guiding him in and the ones he just studied on his own, he was at least capable of sitting their NEWT exams. He could hardly believe it went Sirki announced to him last night at dinner that he had been in the chamber now for a full year. It almost didn't seem possible since there was just so much to do and still not enough time to get it all done in. Harry could probably spend ten more years in here and still not know everything the founders had to teach him, but he felt quite confident with where he was currently at. He decided to spend a few more days in the chamber until it reached morning outside, when he needed to leave the chamber and make an appearance at the Ministry to sit his NEWTS.

AN: This story is picking up quickly, and yes at some level Harry will be quite powerful, but he has to be in order to defeat Voldemort in my opinion. After writing the Never Ending Summer, I really wanted to give Harry a good bit of training without having to describe every single day, and let's face it; Harry at the end of HBP needs a LOT of training!


	7. NEWTS & Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 7: NEWTS and Ice Cream

Harry arrived at the Ministry by eight in the morning on Tuesday August 16th, and took no time to get through security and to the Department of Education. Hermione had once told him that you could sign up and sit any NEWTS you wanted, but it cost a pretty hefty bag of galleons, something he had in spades. When Harry arrived at the small and cluttered Department, he signed up for all twelve NEWT exams to be taken over the next three days, and starting in a half hour from when he handed over the fifty galleon per test fee and received an index shaped card listing his name and tests scheduled.

After checking his schedule, he let out a small smile seeing his first exam was written then practical DADA, then the same for Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, before the day concluded with Astronomy. The day was an absolute breeze, because both DADA and COMC were pieces of cake that he aced easily, while Divination was humorous and didn't matter much to him. The main part of the Astronomy exam was all about the Dog Star Sirius, which he felt quite confident locating and giving a very thorough history of its existence and specifications all in all feeling quite proud of his first day.

It was already quite late because of the late evening Astronomy exam, and Harry returned to the Godric's Hollow training chamber rather exhausted from the first day of exams. He had ten hours until he had to be back at the Ministry for the next day's exams, and decided to spread that time out over the nine and a half days of continued training in the time chamber. Over these days, Harry continued to read up on Charms, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic since those were his next set of exams. By the end of the nine and a half days in the time chamber, Harry was very eager to get day two of testing out of the way.

Charms and Herbology were both before lunch and relatively easy, with the Charms examiner practically giddy in excitement at some of the more advanced Charms work Harry was capable of and proud to display. History of Magic was long and tedious, but actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and felt like he may have even scraped by with a pretty decent grade. Potions however, was down right difficult, and although the theory aspects went well, the practical brewing was a potion Harry had never done or even heard of and wasn't very comfortable with the end result. His guardians had refused to talk to him during the entire test taking, and it wasn't until afterwards that Salazar promised to get Harry better acquainted with the fine art of brewing Potions, since they could very easily save his life one day and he should know those that Salazar himself invented or developed like the Nerve Restoring Potion he was just working on.

Harry promised his most demanding guardian, that he would not slack off on the continued development of studying Potions and agreed to go buy a couple more books on the subject since that was one thing Rowena wrote very little about. He decided he should probably buy quite a few newer books, to make sure he was up to date on any new magic or developments and figured he had plenty of time to head to Diagon Alley for a quick spell and maybe even pick up some ice cream as a treat for himself.

It wasn't much later that Harry was walking down the narrow aisles of books at 'Flourish & Blotts,' picking out anything that seemed interesting or new. He had already bought a nice antique pocket watch with a thin gold chain that fit on his belt hidden with everything else he began storing into Helga's unique creation. He had a small stash of ready made potions both for battles and healing, his invisibility cloak shrunk into one area for quick access, and his multi compartment trunk with everything he owned in another since he just wasn't comfortable without it.

He was just walking through the bookstore carrying a special check out bag that stored the books he put into it, up at the front counter, while you continue to shop uninhibited by the weight of several tomes. He stuffed a heavy book called 'Modern Charms' as well as four others from the Charms section into it and continued on freely. As he neared the final section in the back of the large bookstore labeled 'Potions,' he saw a boy probably around his age even if Harry looked a lot older, sitting on the floor with countless books scattered around him. Even though his back was turned, there was no mistaking the black greasy hair of Severus Snape. Harry tried to ignore him for the most part, not wanting to give away knowing him or anything, and just pulled a few quick titles that looked promising for now and headed to the counter to pay and leave.

When he got to the front counter however, there was a large group of kids both boys and girls around his age or a year or so younger, all standing around the entranceway talking animatedly. It seemed they just ran into each other and were preparing to go separate ways after greeting each other peacefully for the most part. Harry tried to ignore the group of boys who were still talking in the entranceway even after the larger group of girls walked into the stacks of bookshelves, but the boys were rather loud. It wasn't until Harry heard a very familiar bark like voice that he gasped and flinched before trying to sneak a peek at the group.

"When are you going to give it up, James?" barked the loud laughing voice of Sirius Black. "Evans obviously wants _nothing_ to do with you!"

"Oh, shut up Padfoot," replied who could only be James Potter causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat painfully.

Harry stole another glance to see that all five girls had already disappeared into the stacks of books, leaving the four probably sixteen year old Marauders standing by the front door preparing to leave. His father and Sirius thankfully had there backs to him since he didn't know how he could handle seeing their faces now, but he could tell that they were both shorter than him, and both appeared in good shape although not quite like his own. Peter looked so young that it was hard to even picture him as the adult Death Eater and traitor of his parents; he was just a little boy who did happen to resemble a rat, actually looked a lot like Dudley's childhood friend, Piers Polkiss.

The biggest shock however, was Remus, who was the tallest of the group at six feet tall, and already very filled out and muscular in the shoulders despite not looking overly healthy, he looked years older than Peter and probably the others too, but not by as much. His hair was a silky brown with no traces of the grey that he was used to seeing, and his eyes were a brilliant amber color, not the dull grey Harry had known. His face and smile was so innocent and carefree, that Harry almost ran right over to them all for a big hug before he remembered where he was and that they didn't or really couldn't know who he was. He fought the tears that wanted to escape, and had to look away quickly to not draw attention to him. Luckily, he was now at the front of the line, and the older man behind the counter was going through the large stack of books he had compiled.

Harry chanced another glance to the entrance, but the Marauders were already gone and out of the bookstore. He was able to let out a loud sigh of relief as he returned his attention to the man tallying up his books, glad to have avoided the confrontation for now and dreading when it actually would take place. He heard enough stories in the Realm of the Dead to know that their group was very tight knit, and was unlikely to truly befriend anyone outside it. Remus' and their secrets were too important to the group of four to risk exposure, and had therefore played their Hogwarts years very close to the vest, with only acquaintances outside their pack. Lily was the first and only real exception, but not until seventh year when she and James slowly started dating and hanging out more.

"One hundred and fourteen galleons, and four sickles young man," spoke the older clerk breaking Harry out of his reminiscing thoughts. "That's quite the collection of books you've got there."

"Thanks, I was also wondering if you could include an Owl Order Catalogue?" replied Harry getting focused back on the task at hand as he counted out the galleons and left them on the counter as he was handed several shrunken bags filled with books and waved goodbye.

He had just turned around to leave the store, when he came face to face with the group of five girls from earlier coming towards the front counter to pay. There she was front and center of the small group and now directly in front of him, his mother Lily Evans. She was truly breathtaking, in her yellow sundress with pale lightly freckled skin, intense almond shaped green eyes and long, silky, and wavy burning auburn hair. There were two girls on each side of her, and Harry spared them all a quick glance. The two on Lily's right both had similar blonde hair and blue eyes despite one being obviously the older of the two sisters, and the other two on Lily's left were both taller than the others and had varying shades of brown hair. One was instantly recognized by Harry as Neville's mother, there was just no mistaking it, while the other was drop dead gorgeous and also looked semi familiar although he couldn't place from where.

"Hallo," he mumbled with a good deal of difficulty seeing them all give him long looks and feeling quite uncomfortable about it before he quickly stepped around them and left the bookstore without looking back.

Lily was absolutely speechless when she came face to face with an older wizard that she felt an inexplicable draw towards, and it had nothing to do with the fact that said wizard was hot. He was built like a god, not a teenager although she figured that's what he had to be. Maybe a few years out of school at the most, but his eyes were just incredible and filled her with an unusual feeling she couldn't place. When he gave a slight nod and said hello, she just froze as did her friends around her and didn't recover until the gorgeous man was out of the store and all her friends began talking at once.

"He's gorgeous!" "Now, that's a man!" "Who was that?"

Lily had to agree with her friends' sentiments and questions exactly, although there was something about him that made her not look at the man in the same lust filled way her friends currently were. Alice was the most subdued, having been dating Frank Longbottom now for almost a year she was more interested to know just who that was, while Natalie and Kathryn were debating who was going to try and follow him and ask him out. Kathryn's little sister Annabelle was practically drooling, and had not yet done anything than stare after the departing wizard, which being only fourteen, was probably a good thing.

"Hurry up and pay for your book Lily," rushed Kathryn who seemed to win first dibs based on the glare Natalie was giving her, and wanted to hurry and catch up so she could ask the new guy out.

"I'm hurrying," she replied to her friends, and paid for her Charms book before they took off after the mysterious hot wizard.

Harry had quickly left the bookstore, and made his way to Florian Fortesque's for some ice cream before he headed back home. His mind was going a mile a minute since he saw his mum, and likewise not paying as much attention as he should have while ordering ice cream and finding a table to sit at. When he finally came out of his daze after biting into the delicious strawberry explosion ice cream, he realized he was sitting out on the patio right next to a table with four familiar boys. He got one very good look at Sirius and James having fun as they sword fought with their plastic ice cream spoons before he had to lower his gaze to his table to avoid the emotions welling up inside of him.

His breathing calmed quickly as he reigned in his emotions, and could have probably avoided the Marauders and enjoyed the rest of his ice cream in silence had not one of the plastics spoons come flying over and almost hitting him in the face. It was only his enhanced seeker reflexes that allowed him to catch sight of the flying object in his peripheral vision and snatch it out of the air inches from hitting him in the left cheek. When he turned to return the spoon he was met with four wide eyed stares who quickly muttered apologies in Remus' and Peter's cases, or exclamations of surprise and praise from James and Sirius. Harry waved them all off, returned the spoon and had just turned back to his ice cream when he was interrupted by familiar voices again.

"What are you doing Potter? Leave that man alone?" yelled a slightly flushed and red faced Lily Evans as her and her group of friends descended on their area of the patio making Harry groan internally at the predicament.

"It was an accident …and besides, it didn't even hit him," answered James getting equally flushed and angry at the constant accusations and the girl of his dreams always thinking the worst about him.

"Yeah, he caught it right out of the air …it was brilliant," added Sirius oblivious to the argument beginning between his best friend and the unimpressed Lily.

"Are these _boys_ bothering you?" asked the older of the blonde haired sisters as she bent over the table towards Harry in a very provocative pose and continuously batted her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with the older wizard.

"Not at all, I find their energy refreshing," answered Harry calmly and without taking the bait from the girl before him.

"Would you like some company?" she continued, not to be denied without really trying first.

"Unfortunately, I have to get back home. I have four more NEWT tests in the morning," Harry answered hoping to avoid getting hit on anymore by one of his mother's friends.

"You're taking the NEWTS?" asked the tall dark brown haired girl with the pretty chocolate brown eyes that was giving the flirty blonde dirty looks. "How old are you?"

"Yep, I'm only eighteen," he answered back honestly, since the goblins had listed him as eighteen in their records, and the year of accelerated time actually made his body eighteen, it worked out perfectly.

"What?! Really?" she asked in curiosity, "did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I just got to England a few weeks ago. I had tutors growing up," Harry responded easier, not feeling as much like a piece of meat from this girl and making it easier to respond casually.

"Where are you from, you sound English?" she continued normally.

"South Africa actually," Harry replied, remembering his background story created by the goblins, damn they were brilliant with some things. "It was nice talking to you all; enjoy the rest of your summer."

"Wait, what's your name?" asked the flirty blonde, and Harry realized he had everyone in the two groups' attention and figured what the hell.

"I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is Harry De Vie," he answered calmly as he put a hand to his chest and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm Kathryn Kranze," started the flirtatious blonde, "this is my sister Annabelle, and my dorm mates at Hogwarts. The tall one here is Natalie McKinnon, that's Alice Green over by Remus, and Lily Evans is the redhead."

"Which one's Remus?" Harry asked to clarify, and not wanting to look like he already knew the Marauders.

"I'm Remus Lupin, sorry again about earlier," spoke up the lycanthrope who had damn near perfect hearing despite being the furthest away. "This is Peter Pettigrew," he continued pointing to the shorter chubbier boy next to him, as James and Sirius both stood immediately.

"James Potter," started his dad.

"Sirius Black," continued his godfather.

"At your service," they finished together in obviously practiced perfection as they took overly dramatic bows.

"Are you mocking my bow?" asked Harry with a tiny sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he stared at the two troublemakers with a raised eyebrow and smirk compliments of Salazar's training.

"Um …uh," they even stuttered in unison as their eyes grew slightly large.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you …you should have seen your faces though, that was great," added Harry. "Thanks again for the laugh guys, why don't you buys the ladies ice cream on me," he continued as he left several galleons on the table, "and I hope to see you all again."

"Thanks Harry," called out Remus after everyone calmed down from laughing at James' and Sirius' looks of bewilderment at being teased, and they realized the kind wizard was almost out of earshot and wanted to thank him before he left. They received a distant wave of acknowledgement as the girls at the table all erupted into excited giggles and his super hearing was put through the ultimate torture.

Harry skipped past the Apothecary he had planned on going to and instead returned to Godric's Hollow and the training chamber as quickly as he could. He had eleven hours to be back at the Ministry, so he spent the next ten days inside the time chamber thinking about how to deal with his parents, their friends, and his life as Harry De Vie for the future. He also continued his studying for the final four NEWT exams he had in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Runes, and Muggle Studies. Well, he didn't actually study for Muggle Studies, but that was just fine with him.

When he woke up on his last day inside the time chamber, he had a large breakfast, and returned to the Ministry for the final day of tests on Thursday the 18th of August. The Arithmancy and Runes exams were the really hard ones, while Transfiguration wasn't too difficult, and Muggle Studies was an absolute joke. He finished earlier than he did the other two days, and was told his results would be sent out within the week and most likely sooner since they had so few other tests going on. He said his goodbye's, and thanked the examiners again before returning to Diagon Alley to finally pick up the things he needed at the Apothecary and also a few more articles of clothing since he had grown a little more over the year plus he had spent in the time chamber.

AN: Fighting begins next chapter! Prepare accordingly.


	8. Death Eaters in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Violence, Deaths, Language (the Rating matters in this chapter)

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 8: Death Eaters in Diagon Alley

Harry was riding a total energy high after completing the last days of his NEWT exams, and could hardly wait the few days they said it would take to get his results. He left the Ministry through the muggle phone booth, and hailed a cab heading towards Charring Cross road. He stopped a few blocks early when he saw a popular pizza place, and got out to have an early dinner since it was still only about four in the afternoon, but with all the testing had once again skipped lunch. He ordered a large pepperoni pie, and ate damn near the whole thing over the course of an hour, before walking the last few blocks towards the Leaky Cauldron.

The wizarding pub was almost stuffed now that the appropriate dinner time was approaching, and it took Harry several minutes to maneuver his way to the back of the pub and out into Diagon Alley. He could have sworn that some witch had purposefully grabbed his ass as he worked his way through the crowd, but he couldn't be sure which one it was and had to let it go. The Alley itself was also quite crowded as people tried to finish up their shopping before heading home to dinner. It took a good deal of time and patience to get everything he needed at Madam Malkin's, but was grateful that the crowds in the Alley had thinned by the time he was done in the store.

Harry thought about going to get another ice cream cone, since this was about the time he meet everyone there, yesterday for them at least. First he needed to get his Apothecary supplies lest he had to suffer through another of Salazar's lectures about not taking the fine art of potion brewing seriously enough, and headed in that direction. At least it was close to the ice cream, and he could hopefully get some when he finished the last of his shopping.

Harry went quickly at the Apothecary, both in anticipation of ice cream, but mainly because he could hardly stand the smell of the place. Too many ingredients and potions mixing together made the place almost as bad as Professor Trelawney's tower, and Harry was luckily at the counter ringing up with the owner, while Professor Slughorn was behind him selecting his final few supplies. Harry was grateful to not be recognizable to the current Potion Master at Hogwarts and leader of the Slug Club, and had just pocketed his shrunken purchases when three wizards in black robes and white masks burst through the door.

"We told you your days are up McIntyre, the Dark Lord wants you dead," commanded the lead figure, and easily the biggest of the three and the man in charge the moment he was through the door as he aimed his wand, "_avada kedavra_."

Before the light had even left the lead Death Eaters wand, Harry had already pushed Slughorn down behind a shelf and out of the line of fire between the door and counter, and conjured a marble wall inches in front of the offending Death Eater whose spell caused the walls explosion right on top of him as Harry pulled the owner of the store to the ground to avoid the crashing ruble. The debris had not even cleared when Harry sent his new favorite spell at the two other unsuspecting Death Eaters.

"_Lumeniveus tellum_," he focused and pushed simultaneous arrows of white light from his left wanded hand and the right runic one at the position of the two auras he could still clearly see near the front door.

Within seconds however, another aura appeared at the door of the shop that Harry couldn't determine whether it was friend or foe, and in that moments of hesitation, the first Death Eater banished the broken pieces of the marble wall towards the counter while the newcomer sent a vicious dark cutting curse. Harry conjured another marble wall that took the brunt of the flying debris and cutting curse, but also exploded backwards towards them forcing all three men to duck and take cover. A scream from behind him alerted him to the fact the Slughorn had just been injured and he needed to act fast.

He banished all the debris back towards the front door, forcing the two remaining Death Eaters to dive out into the street for cover as pieces of marble destroyed the doorway and entrance to the shop. Harry told the owner who he assumed was McIntyre from the Death Eaters strike, to stay and look after Slughorn before he wandlessly cast a shield spell that encompassed his whole body and charged forward through the wreckage and out into the street. The Death Eaters were already up and began throwing curses the moment Harry emerged through the debris.

Harry avoided their incoming spells and was able to take down the newcomer first within the first few seconds, but by that time the lead Death Eater must have called in for reinforcements as a portkey arrived with another dozen Death Eaters between them at the Apothecary and the ice cream parlor across the way. Harry knew he couldn't waste any more time, and shot two spells simultaneously at the lead Death Eater from each hand. The two arrows, this time one regular arrow of white light and another '_nocturnegrus tellum_' or arrow of dark night cast wandlessly which would ensure no shield he was capable of could stop them both.

Harry heard the man's scream of rage before his body dropped to the ground in a heap, meaning he got hit by the dark arrow, to bad for him. He had already turned his attention to the newly arrived team of Death Eaters who had just begun to start firing into the still panicking and screaming crowds as they tried to flee the scene. Harry sent a long series of concussion hexes, incarceration binds, and bone breaking spells at the largest cluster of Death Eaters reducing their number in half instantly. Three more quickly tried to engage him while the remaining three seemed to be fighting one or two adults and what appeared to be a group of students out front of the ice cream parlor.

Harry summoned the closest of the three Death Eaters to take the two killing curses sent by his friends, and then banished the body at top speed towards the Death Eater on the left as he raised his right runic hand and sent a silent '_nocturnegrus tellum_' towards the final attacker. As he ran towards the last group of fighting Death Eaters and teenagers, he bound the man tackled by his dead comrade, and shot a silent '_lumeniveus tellum_' at the back of one of the fighting Death Eaters dropping him silently to the ground in death. With only two Death Eaters remaining, Harry could now see what all the trouble was.

Obviously the lead Death Eater of the reserve team was using the _imperius_ curse to have several students fighting his battles for him as he continued to place more under the unforgivable curse. He had just seen the most beautiful long black haired young woman placed under the curse and saw her pretty dark blue eyes go black. In that moment he knew exactly who she was, he would recognize her anywhere. Bellatrix Black had just been put under the _imperius_ curse by her would be future Father-in-law unless Harry could do something to stop it.

Harry had never had the unfortunate privilege to meet Romulus LeStrange, father of the famous LeStrange brothers of his time, but had never heard a nice thing said about the man. When Bellatrix had described what happened to her before her seventh year at Hogwarts while in the Realm of the Dead, Harry had almost lost his cool completely, and now he could do something about it. He first stunned and bound the other Death Eater and then started firing spells towards Romulus' position as his _imperiused_ army was fighting the other teenagers and patrons of the ice cream store. Once he realized he was spotted, Romulus focused his army's attention on the long black haired wizard with the weird stripe of blonde hair, but Harry was ready for him.

Without even a thought as over ten incoming spells came towards him from _imperiused_ prisoners, Harry turned on the spot, and broke through the anti-apparition wards on the Alley with an ear splitting crack. He reappeared still turning directly behind Romulus LeStrange as he drew his sword in one swift motion and swung through his turn decapitating the older wizard instantly and breaking the control he had over his _imperiused_ army. With the wards down, almost instantly red robed Aurors, and blue robed hit wizards apparated in to assist in the battle. There was even a small group that arrived led by Albus Dumbledore that was immediately inspecting the damage and looking for the enemy or the injured.

"All the Death Eaters are accounted for," spoke Harry loudly after sheathing his sword and it disappearing from view, but still while standing over the headless body of Romulus LeStrange, as almost every arriving eye turned towards him for an explanation and to figure out who the hell he was.

"And you are?" asked the kind voice of Albus Dumbledore as he approached the panting yet powerful young wizard with the wild hair and intense eyes, followed by most of the others waiting for their explanation.

"Harry, is that you?" came the familiar voices of the Marauders, some of the few students who stayed to fight and had seen most of it, yet still couldn't truly believe it themselves based on their looks of awe directed at their new friend.

"Do you know this man, boys?" asked Albus as he turned to the tight knit group of Gryffindor troublemakers that were approaching as Jonathan behind him was giving his son quite the scolding look.

"Yes Headmaster," they answered in unison, while James tried to avoid his father's glare from his spot behind Dumbledore. "We meet him here yesterday," added Remus.

"Harry De Vie, at your service," spoke Harry with a small bow and wink directed at James and Sirius that had the two boys laughing slightly despite what just happened.

"Can you explain what happened, Mr. De Vie?" snapped one of the impatient aurors getting tired off this.

"Of course," responded Harry, knowing they would want answers quickly. "I was purchasing potions supplies at the Apothecary, when three masked men entered the shop and one yelled something about their Dark Lord wanting to kill McIntyre and sent the killing curse. I was lucky to react quickly and conjured a marble wall and pulled down both Mr. McIntyre and another gentleman shopping behind me. When the wall crumbled I sent spells at the two flanking Death Eaters before a fourth entered. The two remaining banished the pieces of the wall at us and sent a dark cutting curse which we avoided, except for the other man in the store who was injured, but nothing life threatening it seemed."

"I then banished the wall pieces at the two Death Eaters forcing them to take cover out in the street," continued Harry to his captive audience as he pointed the blasted out front door of the Apothecary and the rubble scattered on the street around it. "Then another team of twelve Death Eaters arrived by portkey over there," he pointed to the spot with several fallen Death Eaters. "I was able to incapacitate most of them quickly because they were still clumped together. I dispatched the two original ones that came out to the street, and then began picking off the rest."

"This one," Harry continued after pointing to the headless man behind him, "had about ten people under the _imperius_ curse doing his fighting for him. When he was finally stopped, so did all of them. About two seconds later, you all arrived."

"Do you expect us to believe that _you_ defeated all these Death Eaters?" asked the same arrogant auror from before with a pretty good sneer on his face directed at the wild haired young wizard.

"You can _believe_ anything you want auror, but that _is_ the truth," replied Harry not backing down or intimidated in the least.

"It's true," spoke Remus somewhat shyly in front of so many adults and aurors.

"Yeah, Harry took out the entire group of Death Eaters single handedly," added James proudly. "We were just holding our own against some of our friends who all of a sudden began attacking us near the ice cream parlor. It was over before it really even got going."

"They weren't all our friends though," started Sirius with a hard look back at someone off to the side of him, "I'm sure some of those Slytherin's didn't need much convincing to attack us. Like my bitch of a cousin for one."

"Fuck you Sirius, I didn't want to attack anyone," shouted Bellatrix who obviously wasn't that far away from the group, as she leveled a hard glare back at her cousin that Harry was happy to see contained pretty looking dark blue eyes customary for the Black Family, and not the previous black one's when she was under the _imperius_ curse.

"She's right Sirius," interrupted Harry before Sirius could retort with something equally nasty. "When she was under the _imperius_ her eyes were black, and not the beautiful blue eyes they are now."

Sirius leveled Harry with an intense and incredulous glare that Harry couldn't tell if it was more due to being told off or for complimenting his cousin. It didn't matter to him what Sirius believed, but it was important for her not to be further ostracized for something she had no control over. Besides, she did have beautiful eyes, it's not like he was lying, and he much preferred them over the cold black one's she lived with in his timeline. He felt the need to defend Salazar's house, and remembered all the times he was so blatantly anti-Slytherin that it made him cringe. He loved the Founder's, but their house system inside the school really was a disaster. He was broken from the staring contest he was having with Sirius, by someone's voice wanting to get back on track.

"Would you all be willing to submit memories of the event for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement records?" asked another quieter auror with a full head of wild hair similar to his own, who Harry recognized as a younger Rufus Scrimgeuer.

"Of course," answered Harry immediately, and thanked his Founder's for teaching him silent casting and lethal arrow spells that couldn't be detected by magic, but appeared as physical arrow wounds without the arrow or any evidence really.

"Sure," answered the Marauders and the few others around them who had witnessed the fight, including a contemplative Bellatrix who had been watching the unknown wizard closely for some time now, while more and more aurors, healers, and Ministry officials began arriving into the Alley.

"Sir, there are seven dead and nine captured Death Eaters all bearing the Dark Mark on their forearms, and two civilians dead, Mr. Herbert Swimler and his wife Judith," reported a young dirty blonde headed auror to Scrimgeuer and the arrogant auror from earlier, who must be the two in charge. "Over twenty civilians and school children sustained mostly minor injuries, the only real crucial injury is Professor Slughorn, whose left leg seems to have corroded because of a smashed potion. Mr. McIntyre was able to stabilize him, they just transported him to St. Mungo's, everyone else is being transported after we get their statements and memories since none of them have serious injuries."

"Is there a way to contact you if we have any further questions, Mr. De Vie?" asked Auror Scrimgeuer critically as his fellow lead auror looked at him in shock.

"You're letting him go?" he practically screamed, and Harry too looked a little surprised to be not questioned further at this point, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and came up with a great way to help his cause.

"Of course there is," answered Harry trying to ignore the sputtering arrogant fool, and mentally calling for help from the best possible source. "Guinevere, can always find me," he continued as the white phoenix appeared in a flash of flames and settled on his shoulder, and he had to smile at the positive reaction it had on many of the suspicious onlookers. "If you truly need me, she will come and deliver any messages you have."

"Um …okay," stuttered the arrogant auror now looking like a little kid at the zoo watching his favorite animal.

"It was a pleasure, now you kids stay out of trouble it's getting late," Harry finished directing his gaze to the Marauders, before finding the pretty dark blue eyes of Bellatrix and giving her a small smile before he disappeared on the spot as Guinevere flashed him home instantly.

AN: Action …finally! No more hiding for Harry De Vie.


	9. Evidence, Grades, & Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety Again

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 9: Evidence, Grades, and Hogwarts

Several senior aurors were sitting around a Pensieve after reviewing all the memories from the battle in Diagon Alley with awed and incredulous looks on their faces. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Director Bartemius Crouch, along with the Head Auror Mad-Eye Moody were both equally impressed with the young Harry De Vie. They both felt the Ministry was too soft on Death Eaters and it had allowed them to go unchecked for too long now. Finally, here was a person doing something about it and there were not about to get in the young man's way for doing things they could only dream about.

The other Senior Aurors, including Justin Bones, Jonathan Potter, and Rufus Scrimgeuer were all in agreement. Only Marcus Tallart, the arrogant and loud mouthed brother-in-law of Minister Millicent Bagnold stood in opposition and wanted the young wizard brought up on charges. Moody had to point out that they had no evidence of the spells he used or any traces of magic on the deceased minus the one Death Eater who was killed by his fellow's killing curses. All in all, they overruled their most junior member and applauded the savior of the day, sending him a detailed report of their findings along with a letter expressing their thanks, and guaranteeing no future action taken against him for defending Diagon Alley.

Moody, Bones, and Potter managed to make copies of all the evidence, and after the meeting broke up very late into the night, the trio left to meet up with the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The group apparated to the gate of Potter Estate in Godric's Hollow, unaware that the person they were discussing was in the castle next door to them as they made their way into Jonathan and his wife Sarah's home that had been converted to Order Headquarters over a year ago. They arrived to a lot of activity despite the lateness of the hour, as everyone seemed to gather to find out what happened at the battle of Diagon Alley that the WWN had been reporting about non-stop without giving any actual information like most wizarding news outlets.

All talking came to an abrupt end however, as the three senior aurors and Order members entered the kitchen with hopeful smiles on their faces to relay their news. Dumbledore immediately called everyone to sit down so the impromptu meeting could begin. Jonathan and Justin each gave their wives a kiss in greeting as Moody pulled out a Pensieve and set it in the middle of the large table. He told everyone to watch everything in its entirety, and that the memory belonged to Mr. De Vie, and would be discussed afterwards.

The whole thing lasted maybe ten minutes tops, and by the end everyone had the same glazed over look in their eyes after watching the way this Harry De Vie tore through the Death Eaters and saved the day. Some wore a more disapproving look with his tactics, and that several Death Eaters were killed, but nobody could deny his skill or that he fought for the light. Dumbledore was easily the most intrigued, having met the young wizard briefly, and not even being able to get a surface scan of legilimancy on him had left him a puzzle to be solved. The three aurors also confirmed that one of the captured Death Eaters was none other than Shawn Pinkston, next years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, news that did not go over well with only two weeks left of the summer holidays, and what could have happened if Pinkston wasn't found out and had entered the school.

The large meeting table quickly reverted back to the original object of interest, and was filled with talk about this new wizard, where he was from, and what were his goals. Moody, McKinnon, Bode, Fletcher, Hagrid, Flitwick, the Potters, the Bones', the Prewett's, the Weasley's, all agreed to give the young wizard a chance. The only real dissenters were McGonagall, Sprout, Diggle, Figg, and the Abbott's who wanted to wait to gather more information before accepting the young unknown wizard.

It didn't take long for talk to lean towards inviting the young wizard to at least have an interview meeting to gage his responses, and to see if he would be a part of their group. Only those few argued that he might be too young, or too ruthless, but that contradiction alone swayed all those in the too young camp, while the presence of his own phoenix took care of the rest. It was decided that Dumbledore would invite the young wizard to Hogwarts to meet him, and if everything went well, give him the Fawkes test and introduce him to the Order.

Harry had returned home with Guinevere, who then flashed out to return most likely to Father Time. He flopped down on the sofa and let out a few deep relaxing breaths that settled his frazzled nerves and rushing adrenaline that was quickly wearing off. He knew if he stayed inside the time chamber, it would be days for him until the outside world contacted him, but that suited him just fine. He wanted to think things through after the long day, and felt good that he was finally doing something positive in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If nothing else, hopefully he saved Bellatrix a years worth of being under the imperius curse of her future Father-in-law, and could hopefully now keep her away from Voldemort's clutches.

Feeling better about himself and his situation in the past, Harry knew he had to continue to improve if he wanted to really be able to affect change. Over the next several days, he continued his study of magic with the Founders focusing mostly on Battle Magic with Godric, Parcel Magic with Salazar, Healing with Helga, and Runes and Warding with Rowena. He was just waking up on his fifteenth day in the time chamber, when Guinevere appeared in a flash of flames with two letters from the Ministry and a third from the Order.

Looking at the clock and calendar he had set up to the real world outside time, he realized it was only ten in the morning on Friday the 19th, the day following the Diagon Alley attack. That was pretty quick of a response then wasn't it? Deciding he wanted to know what became of the attack, he first opened the letter from the DMLE, which basically just thanked him for his heroics, and promised that no future action would be taken against him, that was a relief. The other Ministry letter contained his NEWT exam results which he was quite pleased with.

Harry De Vie (NEWT Scores)

Ancient Runes, Written O, Practical O (With Honors Distinction)

Arithmancy, Written E, Practical E

Astronomy, Written O, Practical O

Care of Magical Creatures, Written O, Practical O

Charms, Written O, Practical O (With Honors Distinction)

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Written O, Practical O (With Honors Distinction)

Divination, Written A, Practical A

Herbology, Written E, Practical O

History of Magic, Written E

Muggle Studies, Written O

Potions, Written E, Practical E

Transfiguration, Written O, Practical O (With Honors Distinction)

Harry really couldn't believe he had done so well, and his guardians were all quite proud of his accomplishment. He transfigured the letter the scores arrived in, into a beautiful wooden frame in which he mounted his results and hung on the nearby wall in the time chamber's common room. He finally got to the last letter, an invitation from Albus Dumbledore to meet with him at his earliest convenience, and that he would be expecting him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whenever he was available. Harry's smile never left his face, as more good news after the other continued to come. He knew the invitation was for more than just a chat, as Albus Dumbledore never did anything without a whole slue of intentions and agendas.

Nevertheless, Harry was really looking forward to returning to his school, even more so now with the Founders inside his head and the connection he had with them. He decided that there was no time like the present, and after a quick breakfast and change of clothes, Harry was leaving the Godric's Hollow castle and apparating to Hogsmead where he walked the rest of the way towards Hogwarts. He used the time to relax and plan how much to tell Albus about himself, and wondered if he would want to join the Order if asked. He would have to be careful though, Albus didn't become a legendary wizard by being a naive pushover.

His magic told him the moment he approached the castle gates, as it sung inside of him in celebration, and filled him with a great feeling of peace and power. He could probably bet that Albus felt the magic up in his office as well, but figured he could pass it off as something else hopefully. The gates opened of their own accord, and now he realized it would probably be a bit more difficult to explain that one away to coincidence, but continued on nevertheless to the front doors of the school. He knocked several times despite hearing the locks click open at his touch, and waited to be let into the school properly since he did have an appointment with the Headmaster.

Of course, it was Argus Filch the caretaker who met Harry at the school's door, and after explaining his appointment, was led the familiar path to the Headmaster's office. Upon arriving at the Gargoyle, Filch whispered the predictable password of 'lemon drops' thinking Harry couldn't hear him, and left him to enter the rotating stairway. The steps quickly took him to the top where the large wood door of the office separated him from his one time mentor. Before he could even knock, the familiar voice of the Headmaster bid him entrance.

"Ah, Mr. De Vie, thank you for coming so promptly," spoke Albus as he rose to shake the younger wizard's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me, Hogwarts is legendary even in South Africa," replied Harry easily as he quickly surveyed the very familiar room with its spinning and whirling trinkets, before his gaze settled on the Headmaster's and he produced a friendly smile that was returned.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting you here, but I hoped to ask you a few questions about yesterday?" asked the twinkling and tranquil blue eyes of the Headmaster as they studied the young wizard both over and through the aura reading half-moon glasses he wore.

"Not at all sir, ask away," replied Harry openly, knowing that Dumbledore couldn't get through his Occlumency shields, and Harry would only reveal what he wanted to.

"Would you care for a lemon drop before we get started?" he asked offering the candy dish that Harry always suspected of being laced with something, but now knew better after talking with Dumbledore in the Realm of the Dead.

"I'd love one, thank you," he responded happily popping two into his mouth and waiting for the Headmaster's first question.

"Nobody has ever accepted my candy before, why did you?" asked a stunned older wizard with a happy smile on his face, liking this young man already.

"I could hardly imagine the great Albus Dumbledore, internationally revered Leader of the Wizengamot, Warlocks Confederation, Defense League, and all Light wizards, teacher and Headmaster for over seventy years, would be lacing candy in a school full of children," answered Harry with a lopsided grin, to which Albus could only laugh slightly in amusement before Fawkes appeared in the office in a flash of flames directly in front of the young visiting wizard. "Aren't you a beautiful bird?"

"That is Fawkes, my very loyal familiar," answered Albus glad to see the young wizard's interest in the Light creature despite seeing the white phoenix with him earlier.

"Another reason, I knew I would be safe eating your candy, You have a phoenix as a familiar," laughed Harry after Fawkes carefully studied him for several moments, and then sang a short tune and retired over to her perch to watch over the rest of the meeting.

"Still, it shows a great deal of trust in me by eating my offered candy, and I hope to repay that," answered the Headmaster shortly after controlling his amusement at the scene. "Let me return the favor and be completely up front about this. I have friends in the auror department who showed me yours and other people's memories of yesterday's battle, and it was most fascinating. I don't want to lecture you or question your motives or actions, I was just wondering if you could first tell me where you studied and learned to perform that level of magic."

"I've had some teachers, mostly at the beginning, but am primarily self taught," answered Harry maintaining his identity. "My story's not that uncommon where I'm from. I grew up in a poor area of Johannesburg, South Africa. I never knew my parents or my birth name, and was raised by an old couple where the husband, James Rissik was a squib, and named me Harry. When I was nine, after his wife died, he started to occasionally bring over the one wizard friend he knew to teach me the basics and get me started, but then James died before my eleventh birthday. His one wizard friend, and my first teacher was simply called Smythe, and I never knew if it was his first or last name. He gave me a wad of money, a beat up old wand, and his old school trunk and told me to bugger off after coming to him with nowhere to go."

"I didn't meet another wizard until three years later, and had already taught myself everything I could from the few books in the trunk," continued Harry after a slight pause to gather himself, and remember where his story went from here. "He was not a kind man, but he taught me none the less, and allowed me access to his library. Mr. Letum, as he was known to me died last year after my seventeenth birthday without an heir or will. I took what I could and left South Africa by boat and arrived in Marseilles. I had my name legally and magically declared Harry James De Vie about six months ago. Since then I have started looking for work, but quickly encountered problems not speaking the native language in France, and traveled here where I was told I would need to take NEWT exams before I could have any hope of employment," finished Harry tiredly, and hoping he gave enough information that the goblins had assured him they planted in both Marseilles and Johannesburg to provide the proper back story.

"That is quite a life," answered Albus slowly and methodically as he continued his study of the young wizard, and found no deception in him, only a real need to prove himself to others. "And have you managed to schedule your NEWT exams?"

"Taken and aced," Harry replied with a happy smile, hoping to be past the history telling for now.

"Which exams did you take?" asked Albus now very interested in the young wizard before him for even more reasons than an Order spot.

"All twelve, and even got Honor Distinctions on four of them," replied the smiling teenager.

"Really …which four?" asked a stunned Albus who had only received three such distinctions himself?

"Defense, Charms, Runes, and Transfiguration," answered Harry proudly.

"That is very impressive, I only received three myself. One in Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions," responded a smiling Headmaster. "Have you ever considered teaching?"

"I wouldn't claim to be an expert in anything, nor am I much older than some students," answered Harry vaguely.

"If you received those Distinctions, then you are more than qualified to teach one of those subjects, and age is not a factor," continued Albus not missing a beat, or wanting to lose the chance to get this young wizard to teach for him. "As a matter of fact, our current Defense teacher was among those captured yesterday bearing the Dark Mark, and it puts me in the position of finding a suitable replacement on very short notice. I would like to ask you to be that replacement?"

AN: I know Harry as the Defense teacher is totally cliché, but I promise to do something different, and guarantee he won't be the Marauder's best friend. Please be patient, there is still a long way to go.


	10. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety Again

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 10: Reactions

Last Chapter:

"_As a matter of fact, our current Defense teacher was among those captured yesterday bearing the Dark Mark, and it puts me in the position of finding a suitable replacement on very short notice. I would like to ask you to be that replacement?"_

"Wait, you want _me_ to be your new DADA teacher?" asked Harry in a mixture of shock and joy, not knowing if he was truly capable but loving the idea of being at Hogwarts and really affecting change on the students.

"Yes, Mr. De Vie," replied the twinkling eyed and smiling Headmaster as he studied the young wizard's reaction and found it quite enjoyable.

"Please, call me Harry sir," responded the young wizard in deep thought, "and I think I would like to try my hand at teaching. I accept, sir."

"Wonderful Harry," responded Dumbledore with a large and relieved smile thinking that he finally got his students a good teacher who could hopefully relate better with the young students, "and please, we are now colleagues, you can call me Albus."

"Thank you Albus, I'd appreciate that," laughed the young wizard who had begun calling the Headmaster just that during his sixth year at Hogwarts, and excited that the meeting had gone so well.

"Good, here is your teacher's manual with school rules and codes of conduct," continued Albus cheerfully as he handed over the decent sized book Hermione would probably kill to read, "and we like our teachers to arrive one week before start of term, so how about next Friday the 26th, a week from today?"

"That sounds perfect, but what about text books or lesson plans? Are there any requirements I should know about?" inquired Harry after pocketing the teacher's manual.

"Well, your predecessor assigned textbooks, and they went out with the book lists almost a month ago," answered Dumbledore while rummaging through his desk for the master book list. "Okay, for first year it's The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, second year's have Protect the Unprotected also by Trimble, third and fourth year he selected Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, fifth year's have Curses and Counter-Curses by Jillian Greshko, and for the NEWT students Defending You Life by Evagrius Pontus."

"Those aren't _too_ bad," answered Harry with a frown, "but there's no way I'm using Slinkhard's book, its total rubbish. For third years, how about The Guide to Dark Creatures by Bennett, give the fourth years Greshko's book, and give the OWL students the first volume of Practical Defense Magic & Its Uses Against the Dark Arts by Sonnerfield."

"Interesting choices Harry, but definitely workable," responded Albus thoughtfully. "The easiest way I see it, is for Hogwarts to provide copies of those texts to the students when they arrive."

"Would Hogwarts be able to cover all those, I could always get them myself," offered Harry easily, and not wanting to burden the Headmaster so soon.

"Thank you for you offer Harry, but Hogwarts is _more_ than capable of getting textbooks," joked the Headmaster. "Regards to your question on lesson plans, I can give you the old plans from teachers in the past, but I encourage you to plan them according to where you think the students are. And feel free to push them a little or as the muggles are saying, 'think outside the box' in your lessons. The only real requirements are preparing fifth and seventh years to sit their OWL and NEWT exams respectively."

"I can definitely live with that," answered Harry with a lopsided grin, already thinking ahead to what he could teach the students and knowing Albus still wanting to talk about something based on the seriousness of his gaze. "So, what else did you want to talk with me about Albus?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get your opinion on the masked wizards you fought yesterday?" asked the Headmaster subtly.

"You mean the Death Eaters?" clarified Harry knowingly.

"Yes, I was unsure if you even knew about them or the wizard they follow?" continued Albus in his usual secretive manner of not giving away information he wasn't sure if you already knew.

"I know more than I'd ever care to about Tom Riddle," answered Harry with a slight growl of disgust, while Albus almost had a heart attack right in his chair at the response. "Voldemort is a menace to our world that needs to be stopped."

"I couldn't agree more Harry," responded the surprised older wizard, "but can I ask how you learned so much about Tom?"

"Mr. Letum was one of his branded slaves," scoffed Harry.

"And what is your opinion of the man?" asked Dumbledore.

"If he is still a man," quipped Harry. "He has done truly terrible things to his soul."

"Why do you say that?" asked a now _very_ interested Headmaster.

"Do you know what a horcrux is Headmaster, or how one goes about making it?" responded Harry, and from the look on his new boss' face, he knew exactly what Harry was referring to, only he hoped it wasn't true.

"Yes, and have heard rumors of Tom dabbling in soul magic for some time now, but was never able to confirm it," answered Albus honestly, and once again wondering just how this young wizard knew so much, he obviously wasn't a fan of Tom's based on his reactions but one could never be too sure.

"I do not know the number for sure, but could probably guess that he has divided his soul into anywhere from three to seven parts," answered Harry, while throwing his Headmaster a bone of knowledge that he wouldn't have figured out until Harry's sixth year of the original timeline. "It was something he said to Mr. Letum one day. 'I, who have gone farther than anyone on the quest for immortality, cannot die as long as my loyal followers guard the priceless items given to them.' At the time, he was scourging Mr. Letum's library for any information on the descendants of Gryffindor, or items the Hogwarts Founder may have left behind. I only found out through my monitoring charms I always left all over the library, because Mr. Letum did all his work and held his meetings in there."

"That is truly troubling news," replied the despondent Headmaster.

"I also know of his Slytherin half-blood heritage, his ability to speak Parceltongue, his status as Head Boy, his capabilities in wandless and silent casting, and his sick and disgusting use of the _cruciatus_ curse," finished Harry boldly, figuring that the sooner Albus knew the better, plus it might also make him more credible by bringing information to the table so to speak and seen more as the adult wizard he was.

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" asked the old wizard curiously, wondering just how much this young wizard really knew.

"I've heard whispers of its existence, mainly to fight Voldemort if I'm correct," lied Harry easily, not wanting to seem too suspicious and claim to know everything.

"We are," confirmed the Headmaster with his once again twinkling eyes measuring up the wild haired young wizard, "and I would like to offer you an invitation to join as well?"

"I'd be honored Albus," responded Harry completely honestly as he shared a smile with his former mentor.

"Wonderful," exclaimed Albus, "we are having a meeting tonight at 8 pm at the Potter Estate in Godric's Hollow. It's the house just before Godric's Manor, the big castle at the center of the small village, you can't miss it."

"Sounds perfect," answered Harry with a smile seeing as he could probably walk there in under two minutes and knew exactly where to go and was quite excited to see. "I guess I'll see you there at eight."

"Of course, and please owl me with any questions relating to school affairs," finished Dumbledore as he stood and shook the younger wizard's hand symbolizing the end of their very long yet informative meeting.

Harry's head was once again spinning on the long walk through the halls of Hogwarts, and out onto the grounds and towards the gates. If he was honest with himself, this was the best situation he could have hoped for to be able to affect change in this world, and he promised to himself not to screw this chance up. He was now in the Order, a teacher at Hogwarts and in the middle of the action, around the people whose lives he was most trying to improve and change. This really was the best outcome, and he still had a week until he had to show up for work.

He figured he would be spending most of this upcoming week in the training chamber, and could use the extra time to plan lessons and re-familiarize himself with the textbooks, some of which he hadn't read in years. His guardians were all very proud and happy for him, and excited to be back in their school again where they all felt they belonged, and so did Harry. His feet took him past the gates of the school and down the path to Hogsmead and the Three Broomsticks, where he decided to stop for a drink and maybe a bite for lunch.

The pub was much as he remembered it, and ordered himself a lunch plate of fish and chips with a butterbeer and ate alone in a corner booth. The pub was pretty empty for the middle of the day, but the quiet suited Harry just fine as he was able to think about the upcoming school year and start making plans. After his meal, he paid his bill, and used the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, or more specifically Flourish and Blotts to buy his own copies of Protect the Unprotected and Curses and Counter-Curses, the only books on the list he didn't own his own copy of even though he had read them both before. He still had hours to kill before the Order meeting, and decided to head to Gringotts to see about other properties he could go get up and running for when school was not in session, since he didn't want to use Godric's Manor since the castle itself was a tourist attraction, nor did he want to spend all of his time at home under time spells.

Within an hour, Harry was entering one of his only other properties besides Godric's Manor and Hogwarts castle, neither of which he wanted to claim ownership of publicly. A large and completely overgrown farm that rested in the foothills of the Scottish Highlands only probably fifty miles from Hogwarts, and had a very small two room stone cottage tucked into one of the hills. Harry thought it was perfect for him, and sent an ankle high _diffindo_ spell creating a meter wide path in the overgrown brush towards the direction of the cottage. His first thing to do, was charging the runic stone that acted as the ward's anchor, and after that cleaned out the small cottage and transfigured some furniture.

It was fast approaching 7:30, and Harry had to apparate back to Godric's Manor, and then enter the time chamber so that he would be able to have Sirki make him dinner and eat before the eight o'clock meeting next door at the Potter's. He was going to be meeting his Grandparents tonight, that thought had completely slipped his mind until now, and was getting quite anxious and restless as he finished dinner and left the time room with still ten minutes to eight. He left the Manor and walked the grounds towards the gate, arriving at the next house within minutes as he felt his anxiety build when he knocked sharply on the front door.

"Ah, Professor De Vie, right on time," greeted Albus Dumbledore with twinkling eyes as he opened the door to welcome the newcomer who probably didn't know anybody else in the house.

"Hello Albus," chuckled Harry upon seeing his old mentor and new boss in the most outrageous bright purple robe, which always seemed to make Harry wonder about the Headmaster's sanity. "I hope you enjoyed your afternoon."

"Very much Harry, thank you. Please come in and meet everyone," spoke Albus, who Harry could tell was excited to introduce him to the Order.

"Albus, are you ready to start the mee—," started a very attractive older witch, with curly light brown hair and familiar hazel eyes, who immediately stopped when she caught sight of the young wizard they had been talking about all day and could only stare.

"Of course Sarah, I'd like you to meet Harry De Vie. Harry this is Sarah Potter, I believe you met her husband and son briefly after yesterday's attack," spoke Albus introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter, you have a lovely home," spoke Harry sincerely as he tried to soak in as much of his Grandmother as he could.

"Thank you Harry, and please call me Sarah. Mrs. Potter is my mother-in-law," cringed Sarah slightly at the mention of the slightly overbearing current Matriarch of the Potter Family, but with a good natured smile that relaxed Harry.

"That's another thing I should mention," interrupted Albus, "everyone goes by first names in the Order. Now, come on, we should be starting."

Harry followed his hosts to a large formal dinning room that had obviously been converted into the Order Headquarters and meeting place. The large table dominated most of the room with more chairs than Harry wanted to count, and a great majority of them filled with all of a sudden very quiet and curious Order members. Harry recognized quite a few of them from the photograph Mad-Eye Moody had shown him at Grimmauld Place, and hoped he would be able to do something about changing many of their fates.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and newest member of the Order, Harry De Vie," announced Albus grandly as they stepped further into the room, motioning to Harry with a friendly smile.

"Albus, he's barely old enough to be out of school himself, how could you just hire him to teach DADA?" asked Minerva McGonagall, still as strict as ever after sizing up the young wild haired wizard and obviously disapproving, while Harry just shrugged.

"Besting my NEWT Defense, Charms, _and_ Transfiguration scores, makes him more than qualified Minerva," answered Albus with a slightly smug grin at everyone's exclamations of shock none more so than the current Transfiguration teacher, while Harry just rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's playing to the crowd.

"Thank you Albus, but they're just tests," responded Harry, not wanting to make a big deal of some meaningless tests in the grand scheme of things, but judging by Minerva's stunned gasp, she disagrees with that assessment. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Ah yes, sorry Harry," replied Dumbledore getting back on topic. "We'll go around the room starting on my left we have our Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall, our Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, and Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout. Next are Rubeus Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Dedalus and Darcy Diggle, Derrick and Julie Bode, Dorcas Meadows, our Runes Professor Marlene McKinnon, Sarah and Jonathan Potter, Alastor Moody, Justin and Erin Bones, and finally my brother Aberforth."

"Hello everyone," spoke Harry again while giving a friendly wave to the room at large, ignoring the staring as per usual and finding a seat near the Prewett twins who were probably the next youngest members and eerily reminiscent of Fred and George.

Shortly after everyone sat down, Harry felt a brush against his Occlumency shields, and quickly expelled the attacker as his eyes sought them out. He met an attractive and surprised pair of dark brown eyes that belonged to the resident Runes Professor, Marlene McKinnon. Harry remembered meeting her daughter among Lily's friends easily, as the two McKinnon women looked very similar and gave her a slight smirk at her incredulous stare as Albus cleared his throat to begin the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

AN: I have to stop this chapter now; otherwise it'll go on forever. Happy reading!


	11. Ends & Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety Again

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 11: Ends and Beginnings

Harry was enjoying the final week of his summer before having to report to Hogwarts to teach, and was spending the time inside the training chamber at Godric's Manor. Due to the time distortion on the chamber, Harry was able to spend almost 150 days working on his personal training and lesson plans for the school year. He was more than ready for his classes after the first two months, and by the end of month five he was over anxious to get started.

He thought back to the meet and greet Order meeting, which would have been last week to everyone else, and was still indifferent to the whole thing. It was just so much talking and reports of circumstantial evidence, and they were actively doing very little in Harry's opinion to combat the very real threat of Voldemort. Most people in the Order were simply information gatherers, and only a select handful could actually be any help in a duel. The senior aurors Potter, Bones, and Moody were probably the best behind Dumbledore, while the Prewett twins supposedly had a rather strong reputation as did Flitwick and McKinnon, but everyone else outside McGonagall and maybe Arthur would probably be a liability in a real fight with Death Eaters.

Harry had spent a good deal of time through the meeting catching up on what had been happening, while thinking about possible ways to go after Voldemort or his horcruxes and how much to reveal to others. He settled on needing to think more on it, and now that he had, he decided to enlist Dumbledore's help this term, and maybe start looking for them over the Christmas holiday. He had a pretty good start on where everything was, or would be in the very near future and wanted to make sure he had help since the cave he and Dumbledore went to the day he died would probably be the first stop on the list. The Peverell Ring was probably still at the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton, not to mention the bones of Riddle Sr. at Riddle Manor, which Harry needed to take care of as well.

The diary and Hufflepuff's cup would both also prove very difficult to locate, as would something of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's that he didn't know anything about. His guardians had a great deal of suggestions on what they could be, but no idea _where_ they were likely to be. He figured he would have to keep looking, maybe even at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets but had no intention of facing the Basilisk again even if he was older. When the time to leave Godric's Manor came, Harry was beyond excited about going back to Hogwarts, and that energy was multiplied by the four founders.

He told Sirki he would see her at Hogwarts, and left the manor by apparating to the gates of the castle on Friday the 26th of August. The emotions came back again as Harry entered the grounds and wards, and felt the welcoming hum of his magic resonating with Hogwarts. The walk up to the castle was slow as Harry took in the sights and sounds of the familiar Hogwarts grounds before walking to the front door and entering easily.

Harry arrived just in time for lunch in the Great Hall, and enjoyed the absolute silence that meet his entrance. The few professors he had meet at the Order meeting were present, and all giving him curious looks still, while the other teachers looks were even more unflattering despite Harry knowing a good deal of them from the future. Only Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn were looking at him with wide and friendly smiles which he easily returned as he made his way to the large teacher's table at the front of the Great Hall. He wasn't too surprised at Marlene McKinnon's hard glare, since she had not yet got over Harry shutting her out of his mind at the Order meeting, but he primarily ignored the look through years of practice.

"Welcome Harry, I am glad you could make it," greeted Dumbledore happily.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Harry De Vie who will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts" started Dumbledore. "Harry, to my left is Horace Slughorn Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House who I believe you've met, then Caleb Kettleburn who teaches Care of Magical Creatures, and Pomona Sprout the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House. Then we have Viridian Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Celeste Polaris Teaches Astronomy, and Crystal Crystalis who teaches Divination. On my right is our Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration and is the Head of Gryffindor House, then Filius Flitwick Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Marlene McKinnon teaches Ancient Runes, then William Warner the Muggle Studies teacher, and Rubeus Hagrid our groundskeeper. Argus Filch our caretaker will be arriving later in the week as will Rolanda Hooch our flying instructor, and Robert Binns is a ghost who teaches History of Magic and rarely visits the Great Hall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," spoke Harry with a small smile and bow of his head in greeting.

"Please have a seat," continued the Headmaster motioning to the only available space between the scowling Marlene McKinnon and smiling William Warner.

Harry quickly complied, and was soon engaged in a very fun conversation about muggle technology and convenience items with the Muggle Studies teacher William Warner. Will as he asked Harry to call him, was a half-blood raised by his muggle mother and enjoyed the advances of technology, and lamented about not having a television throughout the school year. Harry gave that a loud laugh imagining a TV set in Hogwarts, and the two spoke most of the meal on all things muggle ignoring the still scowling and angry Marlene on his other side as Harry remained careful of not revealing anything that hadn't yet been invented by the muggles yet.

"Why do you wear a Family Ring?" asked Marlene after ignoring Harry for most of the meal, and trying to get a good look at the jewelry. "The De Vie's are not a pureblood family."

"Who said I was a pureblood?" replied Harry challengingly.

"Only pureblood families have true Patriarchs, Gringotts Family Vaults, and Family Status Rings," she answered back equally up to the challenge and confrontation with the young inexperienced wizard in her mind.

"You would have to ask my Goblin Family manager," smirked Harry as he gave the slightly red faced Runes Professor who seemed to be working herself up, a small wink. "Lord Ragnok never really explained things to me."

"Lord Ragnok is your Family Account Manager?" asked a wide eyed Marlene as she looked incredulously at the young smirking wizard beside her.

"Of course, who else would it be?" asked Harry with a smug grin.

"Then De Vie isn't your family name?" she challenged, not wanting to give up her argument easily.

"Of course not, I made the De Vie name up," smirked Harry, "If Voldemort's name means to 'flee from death' why shouldn't mine promote life?"

"You spoke You-Know-Who's name?" stuttered Will fearfully looking around expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"Actually, it's an anagram. Voldemort is not his real name," answered Harry to the gasping and shocked crowd of witches and wizards who were now all listening in on the conversation with the new professor with rapt attention.

"What's his real name?" asked Hagrid curiously from his spot on the other side of Will, a question that everyone minus Dumbledore seemed curious to know about.

Harry didn't answer the half-giant immediately and instead stood from his seat and carefully used his wand to spell out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He then waved his wand dramatically and eerily reminiscent of Voldemort's own performance in the Chamber of Secrets, and watched as the letters rearranged themselves to say 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry watched as several of the teachers paled at discovering the identity of the feared Dark Lord most of them knew or had heard of as a student, while Hagrid growled angrily remembering who it was that framed him at Hogwarts and got him expelled.

"Albus is this true?" asked an almost hysterical Minerva McGonagall who remembered the younger Slytherin Prefect from when she herself was Head Girl the year Hagrid was expelled.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," he responded sadly, thinking about how much he failed the young wizard that showed up with such promise, but also a good bit more anger than most kids that eventually consumed him.

"But Riddle isn't a pureblood name either?" spoke up Marlene after recovering from her shock at the young wild haired wizard's boldness and lack of fear, thinking maybe she was wrong about him but not wanting to admit that yet.

"No it's not, his father was a muggle. Hence the need to change his name while promoting pureblood ideals," responded Harry knowingly. "I prefer promoting anti-pureblood ideology since the purebloods are threatening to destroy themselves with inbreeding, while half-bloods and muggleborns are flourishing and muggles are much more advanced than they are given credit for."

"How can you say that?" demanded Marlene slightly angrily, and obviously very proud of her own pureblood status.

"Because it's true," answered Harry flatly. "You probably married your distant cousin out of necessity because there were no non-relative pureblood suitors. All pureblood families are pretty much inter related now, and the gene pool has been compromised which is why more and more squibs are being born to pureblood cousins where as half-bloods and muggleborns are born more magically powerful because of the diversity of their blood, magic, and DNA.

I am a half-blood as is Voldemort, and we are both more powerful than any pureblood alive including your Headmaster."

"That's preposterous!" shouted several teachers at once, either because of the explanation on blood or the statement about power.

"Then let's make a small wager," challenged Harry with a smile. "The one with the strongest aura wins."

"Please, everyone knows that Dumbledore has the strongest aura on the planet," responded Marlene dismissively as several others nodded in agreement.

"While I agree that Albus is the most skilled and experienced, he will never be as powerful as Tom Riddle or me," answered Harry simply.

"I guarantee he's more powerful than _you_," snapped Marlene in a rather defensive mood as her challenging glare turned a little more vicious.

"Sounds like a challenge to me?" asked Harry with a smirk. "When I win however, everyone must read Gregor Mendel's work on genetics and inheritance."

"You've studied muggle genetics?" asked a surprised but very interested Muggle Studies Professor.

"Yes ...now, do we have a deal?" continued Harry looking down the table at the gathered teachers most of whom looked very confused, except for the smiling face and twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"Deal," responded the excited Headmaster with a broad smile, and not waiting for his teachers to back out of something that would probably go a long way of dispelling pureblood myths of superiority.

"Age before beauty then, Albus?" responded Harry with a cheeky grin as he gestured for the Headmaster to begin.

Harry followed a laughing Albus and stood in front of the head table where the sorting hat usually was, and took a few steps away to give him plenty of room. Within seconds the magic in the air became heavy and charged as a slow dull white glow began to form around Albus as he called forth more of his magic. Harry knew that the old man was holding back just a small bit, but knew it wouldn't matter either way as he instantly called forth his powerful and brilliant glowing white almost silver aura causing Dumbledore to falter and return to normal as every eye in the Great Hall watched transfixed with open mouths staring at the young new teacher and the incredible power swirling around him. Harry just winked at all the incredulous glares before bringing it up to full power for only a split second causing the glow to flash brighter shades of silver and begin to turn gold before dropping the aura completely and giving off the brightest smile any of the them had seen on the young wild haired wizard.

"I win," announced Harry happily, "and will bring your copies of the required reading to breakfast tomorrow. Thank you for the demonstration Albus."

"No, thank you Harry," responded the twinkling and contemplative eyes of the Headmaster as he smiled warmly at his newest teacher and friend in the fight against the dark.

The rest of the first week at Hogwarts went by quickly, and was filled with teachers meetings, patrolling schedules, policy changes, and expected protocol. Dumbledore offered Harry any assistance he needed in planning his lessons, but Harry assured him that he was ready for the students regardless if they were ready for him. Marlene had been acting a bit nicer, but still wasn't ever friendly to the young wizard while Will and he really hit it off well and the pair was often talking through meals on all things muggle and magical. Will reminded Harry greatly of Arthur Weasley as he knew him, fascinated by every muggle gadget, with slightly balding light brown hair, and with a quiet caring nature that made it hard not to like.

Most of the other teachers thought Harry something of a young show off trying to ruffle feathers and make waves, but Harry was never one for listening to what others thought or said. Pomona surprisingly was the most receptive to the Mendel works, and was interested in learning more about muggle practices involving the study of plants since a lot of the genetic testing was done on them. Harry and Will began telling her everything they knew about botany and muggle advancements in horticulture, farming, and planting, and Harry even promised to get her some muggle science books he thought would explain things even better.

The hardest part of that week, was watching the degenerative nature of Slughorn's condition in his left leg. It was likely he would be losing his leg below the knee any day now, and being fit with either a wooden or magical replacement depending on his choice and needs. Moody would argue that while it doesn't look pretty, the wood leg has far less difficulties than magical replacements, but Slughorn was never one for functionality and usually preferred appearance over everything. Everyone was worried that he may need further hospitalization, and would leave Hogwarts without a Potion teacher and Head of Slytherin, but he was committed to helping his promising Potions students of who he always talked about. None more than Harry's own mother, Lily Evans and fellow sixth year Severus Snape both of whom he praised constantly for their excellence in his field of expertise.

Apparently Lily was just about every teacher's favorite student, from Slughorn and Flitwick, to McGonagall and McKinnon everyone had nothing but praise for the future shoo in for Head Girl next year. He also heard plenty of stories and warnings about the four Marauders, as well as the Junior Death Eaters who would be lead this year by Rudolphus LeStrange since Lucius Malfoy had just graduated and left the large Slytherin seventh year in charge. He received a great many warnings about the LeStrange brothers, with Rabastan an entering sixth year, and that was without everyone remembering that it was he who killed their father this summer during the attack on Diagon Alley. After Will heard this he almost had a heart attack, and was very concerned for his new younger friend's safety. Harry told him not to worry, and that he was a very tough person to kill or even get the slip on and eventually he let it go.

Harry knew he would be making a few enemies at the start of term, but he wasn't here to be their friends, he was here to teach them to survive. For some, he was here to teach even more than that, but knew he had to be careful and not expect great sweeping changes over night. Nevertheless, he felt that he would be a fair and very demanding teacher that the students would come to respect or absolutely loath. He noticed that most of the teachers expected his classes to be a cake walk, and despite the few examples of his power or skill, they still felt him too young and ill prepared for what he was going to face and were betting on how soon he got walked all over or quit.

AN: School starts next chapter …finally!


	12. September First

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: For Safety Again

Updated 05/25/09

Harry De Vie

Chapter 12: September First

The morning of September first, found Harry already up and going through his morning exercises of running, martial arts, and sword fighting out on Hogwarts' expansive grounds. He had taken to getting up before the sunrise in order to have the time to complete his workouts before reporting to the Great Hall by eight for breakfast, a schedule he was hoping to keep up throughout the year. When he arrived, he met Argus Filch and Rolanda Hooch who had both arrived for the school year as the caretaker and flying instructor respectively, not that he didn't already know that.

Everybody was relatively anxious and excited for the new school year to begin, but after breakfast Harry had to get away from all the talking teachers and the Prophet's morning spread detailing another muggle neighborhood destroyed by Voldemort and his sycophants. Harry was angry with himself for forgetting at times that he was sent back to change others lives as much as to destroy Voldemort who was only getting bolder and stronger, and felt he was letting opportunities to face Tom go until he was more prepared. He knew that he could probably give Tom a really good fight right now, but wasn't really ready to test that theory, knowing that if it wasn't enough he wouldn't get a second chance. The risk was still too great, so instead he went to the Room of Requirements to continue his training, knowing he would have to risk it and go out and fight Voldemort and those Death Eaters very soon.

He decided to just tire himself out; figuring fatigue would be the best way to burn off the nervous energy he had waiting for the students to arrive and thinking about the war. He started with several dueling dummies, and after every successful round, would increase their number until he was fighting over two dozen automatons simultaneously. He was cut up, bruised, and panting when he finally decided to call it quits and almost freaked out when he realized he only had forty minutes to get back to the Great Hall for the arrival of the students. He rushed to his quarters, took a quick shower, healed his small cuts and bruises and dressed in standard dueling robes with his dragon skin vest and pants on underneath before sprinting to the Great Hall with only minutes until six.

"We didn't think you were going to make it," started Will gladly upon seeing his fellow professor quickly make his way to the head table, "where have you been all day?"

"Sorry, I was training and completely lost track of time," answered Harry apologetically as he took his seat between his best friend among the staff and his greatest dissenter Marlene, who just glared at him disapprovingly. "I didn't think I'd get many opportunities to train once the students arrive."

"Where do you train?" asked Will curiously having looked around a good bit of the castle trying to find his friend after he missed lunch.

"This great training room I found on the seventh floor, it's brilliant," responded Harry with an easy smile.

"I don't remember a training room anywhere," spoke Marlene from Harry's other side as she watched him carefully.

"Why, would you like to join me Marlene? I could really use a live opponent," offered Harry with a lopsided grin that only made Marlene further narrow her eyes at him before she turned back to the Great Hall doors to await the students. "No, I didn't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, suddenly turning her glare back on the young wizard threateningly.

"That you wouldn't willingly spend time with me if we were the last two people on earth," responded Harry quickly as he returned her glare with a slight smirk that seemed to aggravate her even further.

"You got THAT right," she retorted back smugly and before he could respond, the Great Hall doors were thrown open as students began piling in for the start of term feast and breaking up their usual banter as their attention became focused on the new arrivals.

A great many of the students entering noticed the new young teacher, and the girls especially seemed quite interested in the wizard with the long wild black hair with the golden streak and powerful green and silver eyes. A few remembered him from the summer's attack on Diagon Alley and subsequent Daily Prophet articles which proclaimed the unnamed young wizard as a hero, and were eager to take his class which could only be Defense Against the Dark Arts since they seemed to have a new teacher for that class every year. Harry ignored the girlish giggling, pointing, and staring and instead watched the students enter and interact with their friends and housemates as many of the teachers did the same.

He was easily able to spot the group of Junior Death Eaters led by the LeStrange brothers who were given a wide berth from the other students, and sat at the head of the Slytherin table which he knew meant they were top dogs in their house. They were both fairly broad shouldered and muscled, and looked every bit the men they were to become, with permanent angry glares and sneers on their faces. He also noticed a few other Slytherin's who were apparently not a part of the pro-pureblood group or at least not associating with the Junior Death Eaters, including Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Theodore Nott, Selena Sinistra, and two other older couples that appeared to be the Zabini and Greengrass parents by their resemblances to their future children. They all sat a good bit down the table from the lead Slytherins, but didn't seem to be a group themselves but more a collection of persecuted individuals.

Neither Severus nor Bellatrix had even bothered looking to the head table that Harry noticed, and therefore the young teacher had not got a very good look at either of them, but kept glancing back at them every few seconds anyway. There were quite a lot of other familiar faces around the hall, although Harry only knew their kids. They were easy to pick out with their common familial traits and looks as he studied the students from the different houses carefully, seeing if he could place them all.

Easily the loudest group to arrive, and the one attracting the most attention was the four Marauders who were among the last students to enter the Great Hall and find prominent seats among their fellow Gryffindors. The famous pranksters looked just as Harry remembered from pictures, and Remus and Sirius looked so much happier then he could ever remember seeing. They all noticed Harry, and immediately put their heads together either talking about him or planning to prank him. Harry could care less, since he was a tough person to prank according to Fred and George and now knew even more about self awareness and foiling attacks against him to be truly bothered by their exploits. He also noticed Lily among the same friends from the bookstore and ice cream parlor, and talking excitedly about being back at school and had to suppress a smile at her enthusiasm.

There seemed to be a good deal more students than when Harry went to Hogwarts, since over a fourth of these students weren't alive in Harry's time, and had even less kids. He was surprised to see so many siblings of a lot of the students, something almost unheard of in his time unless you were the Weasleys and was surprised at the full house tables and large group of nervous and tiny first years. A shock of bright red hair among the smallest students caught Harry's attention, and was surprised and happy to see Bill Weasley entering Hogwarts looking very much like a shorter version of Ron from Harry's sorting. He clapped politely as the sorting hat was placed on the stool by the usual straight faced Minerva and began to sing its yearly tale.

Harry made mental notes on all the new student's names and houses hoping to help himself learn them better throughout the year, and was quite hungry by the time that Bill was sorted into Gryffindor as the final student of his year. The feast was spectacular as usual, and Harry could tell that Sirki the house elf was involved in all his favorite foods appearing on the platters nearest him. When most had stuffed themselves on desserts, and dishes were slowly being cleared away and finished, a hush fell over the students as Albus Dumbledore stood to make the start of year announcements.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts," he began grandly and with bright twinkling blue eyes scanning the faces of his clapping and cheering students over his usual half moon glasses. "I have a few announcements to make before you can all retire to your dormitories. First of which, is that the Forbidden forest is strictly that …_forbidden_ to all students unaccompanied by a teacher. Our caretaker Mr. Filch tells me every year to remind students that magic is not to be performed in the hallways and corridors. Also, we have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Harry De Vie. Since tomorrow is Friday, we have decided to not start your lessons until Monday, so please enjoy a little time to catch up with friends and make yourselves comfortable for another wonderful school year."

"Now," started Albus a few minutes later after the cheering students finally calmed down enough to hear him, "let us sing the school song before you are all sent back to your dorms."

The talk all around Hogwarts that first weekend centered on the new young DADA teacher and those few who had seen him during the Diagon Alley attack where asked often to recount his exploits. The Marauders enjoyed the attention as always and were eager to tell anyone of their new teacher's skill between their usual planning of pranks. Sirius and James were happy to tell everyone about meeting him at the ice cream parlor the day before the attack, while Remus was more interested in how the new guy would be as a teacher since none of them doubted his skill at taking down dark wizards, having seen all the evidence they needed for themselves.

Lily and her two best friends Alice Green and Natalie McKinnon were constantly fielding inquiries of fellow females wondering more about their new hot young teacher, and by Sunday night were ready to start hexing people that continued asking and speculating about it. Natalie had heard plenty of complaints about the new teacher from her mom, who claimed to have the misfortune of sitting next to Harry at every meal, but it didn't dampen her interest, only her tolerance with others asking about it. Lily and Alice didn't care as much, Lily because the idea of dating a teacher no matter how attractive they were, was just plain wrong to the strict rule abider and Alice only had eyes for her Frank. The Gryffindor House in general was quite excited all weekend as they enjoyed the Marauders many pranks, and discussed their favorite new topic, Harry De Vie.

Down in the Slytherin Common Room, the mood was very different, but the same topic was still being discussed almost constantly. Rudolphus and Rabastan knew exactly who their new teacher was in regards to them, the man who killed their father, and likewise had little tolerance for any of the talk coming mostly from the female population. They had hexed the seventh year Prefect Damien Greengrass severely after trying to protect his friends and girlfriend when they were found speculating favorably on the new teacher, and were given an even wider birth from those not in their immediate clique for most of the weekend. Unfortunately, for those on the outside of the power struggle, Professor Slughorn was only able to welcome the new students momentarily before returning to his bed for the rest his leg would need, and the large group of Junior Death Eaters was able to run the common room as they saw fit.

Severus ignored the politics of Slytherin as per usual, and immediately upon arriving back at school went to the library to research some of the new spells and potions he had started developing. It had been a hobby of his for years, to first try to tweak spells and potions, but now had developed into so much more. He really enjoyed creating new potions and spells that nobody had thought to try, and was constantly looking for more ways to better understand his crafts. He loved the library because very few Slytherin's willingly spent time there, and the Gryffindor idiot Marauders probably wouldn't even know where it was in the castle.

He was a little worried about Slughorn's injury since he was an admirable potion master and favored Severus greatly both in class and within the Slytherin House and feared that protection might disappear if Slughorn ever decided to step down for health reasons. Slughorn's brief greeting of the new students this year did little to quell his fears, and had actually been looking up ways to improve the Skelegro bone re-growth potion that could one day help his favorite Professor. Severus was rather skeptical of all the DADA teachers he had over his first five years here, and the new young teacher was no different. He hoped this De Vie character actually knew something about defense and dueling since their instructions in that class had been a joke to date.

Severus knew he had never met the new professor before, but there was something about him, or maybe the way he looked at him that bothered the young Slytherin sixth year. Most of his house absolutely loathed the guy despite never meeting him, or at least followed the LeStrange's lead in whatever they thought and subsequently belittled their own self-worth for a chance to be in with the arrogant, rich, and popular purebloods. He was quite surprised to notice in the back corner of the library sat his fellow housemate and even bigger loner than him, Bellatrix Black for most of the weekend buried in a table of books but made no effort to wonder what the smart but very closed off and hot tempered witch was up to.

For the first time in her relatively privileged pureblood life, Bellatrix Black was scared for her life and sanity. The summer holidays were her worst ever since her family discovered her older sister Andromeda's recent birthing of a baby daughter to the no good muggleborn wizard she disowned her family over and ran off with. Her parents were livid all the time, and took out their frustrations on her since the baby Narcissa was 'too precious to her Daddy' despite being a sixteen year old pureblooded and bitchy princess. Her parents and family Patriarch, Uncle Orion were in talks with the LeStrange patriarch wanting to marry her off to the revolting and bull headed Rudolphus despite the fact they were second cousins. Then came the attack on Diagon Alley, and despite how brief, the _imperius_ curse her future Father-in-law Romulus put her under terrified her to the very core of her magic.

She had felt completely powerless under the unforgivable curse, almost in a euphoric state of ignorant bliss and would have done anything he even slightly suggested. Despite how brief, his _suggestions_ were numerous and utterly revolting. Had he managed to escape that day, he would have controlled her through the unforgivable curse for as long as he desired, and would have made her do simply terrible and terrifying things for him and his sons. The two minutes under that frightening curse let her get the tiniest glimpse of how most pureblood wizards and especially supporters of the Dark Lord would always see her, a sex-toy and never an equal.

Just when she thought her life would no longer be her own, she felt a backlash of magic and felt her mind and body once again reconnect and become her own. When she finally risked opening her terrified eyes, she looked around a damaged Diagon Alley and a small group of wizards and aurors standing only ten meters away questioning a young wizard with long wild black hair that whipped in the wind and appeared to have a small golden streak in it. He was definitely a good looking man, and she recognized him as the one Romulus ordered her and the others to attack while under the _imperius_ curse. When his striking green eyes with bits of silver running through them found her scared dark blue eyes she thought she was going to be in trouble for a moment and ashamedly looked downward and then noticed the headless body of her future Father-in-law lying at the young wizard's feet.

In that moment she knew that the young wizard had saved her very life, and she could feel her magic agreeing that she now owed this stranger I life debt, and could hardly look him in his intense eyes. After she gave her statement to the aurors, she went home to find her parents demanding answers to the attack they seemingly already knew about, and went ballistic when they heard of Romulus LeStrange's death to the unknown wizard. Without Romulus as the Head of the Family, the LeStrange Family would take a real step back in the scales of influence throughout the Ministry and community now that Rudolphus would have to take on the mantle as LeStrange Family Head of House as barely an adult.

Bellatrix had no reservations in thinking that Rudolphus would still push for the Marriage Contract between their two families since he was one of its strongest supporters from the beginning, but now felt she might be able to get out of it if another more suitable candidate could be presented to her family. Not that she ever had many suitors being a loner in the Slytherin House and having a sort of reputation for being a headstrong bitch didn't help matters much. Nobody outside of Slytherin would date one, and within the house everyone was so afraid of Lucius while he was here, and now Rudolphus, the Black sisters had been pretty much off limits to all.

Finally getting to Hogwarts this year was one of her happiest moments, and was quite unusually overwhelmed when arriving in the Great Hall for the Start of term feast. Her emotions had been getting stronger ever since being under that dreadful curse, and she was beginning to get worried that it had done more damage than previously thought. All of those thoughts stopped though when she saw the familiar intense green and silver eyes up at the staff table, and her body gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered the debt she owed him and thought he looked much younger and more relaxed sitting at that table than he did that day in Diagon Alley.

She quickly ducked her head when his eyes swept towards her feeling a slight twinge of concern she couldn't identify, and tried to avoid looking at the wizard she had to admit was _very_ good looking when he wasn't covered in dirt and blood. After finally learning her mysterious savior's name, she had spent almost every waking hour inside the Hogwarts library researching the young teacher and thinking of options to avoid the life her parents seemed to have planned for her. She was more worried though at the moment, by the overwhelming sense of powerlessness she felt while under the _imperius_ curse, and had been researching ways to combat it or understand it better so she could fight it off most of Sunday. She couldn't wait to start classes and see if any of her teachers would give her a pass to the Restricted Section to keep researching the _imperius_ curses effect on her since the regular library had very little on the unforgivable curses, and she hoped to be able to better understand the overflow of emotions she had been feeling since arriving at school for her final year.

The whole school was seemingly waiting for classes to begin, as by Sunday night shortly after dinner most students and teachers had turned in early. The school was through speculating on what would come, and simply wanting to be ready for it, and the first day of classes tomorrow. Harry went to bed too excited about finally getting his start on teaching, since he had been planning for almost a year inside the time distortion after finding out and could hardly wait to begin.

AN: Classes start next chapter, yeah! Had to try and introduce the other student characters that will play bigger roles in this story, hope you enjoy.


	13. First Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 1/10/10

Harry De Vie

Chapter 13: First Classes

Breakfast Monday morning was a rather loud affair as both the teachers and students were getting restless for classes to finally begin. Harry had once again spent his morning running and training in an effort to strengthen and work out his body and magic, and showed up at the Head table at eight sharp along with all the eager students …however mostly just the Ravenclaws and several Slytherins were currently present. Marlene had a somewhat smug smirk on her otherwise pretty face as she tried to needle and intimidate the school's newest and youngest professor with what she must have thought were horror stories about the various students.

"You better be careful with the sixth year NEWT students this morning …they've been known to injure several professors that got caught up in their constant crossfire," she continued after not getting any initial reaction from the wild haired young professor, an idea that was reinforced by the winces and sympathetic looks from some of the other nearby teachers who heard her and knew she was speaking the truth.

"You're worried about me? I'm touched …I didn't know you cared so much," Harry responded with a lopsided grin directed at the olive skinned Rune professor.

"Don't flatter yourself …I just don't want Albus to have to replace another teacher so soon," she snapped back, obviously not at all impressed with Harry's flippant response or lack of worry at her warning. "I could care less if you got hurt!"

"You wound me Marlene," replied Harry dramatically and with a slight chuckle that made said professor narrow her dark brown eyes at the young professor's antics.

"Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt," she responded with her continued glare that Harry just waived off.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear," replied Harry nonchalantly before looking out over the now full Great Hall to see the excited and nervous students, many of whom were staring up at him and the other teachers as they were given their time tables for the coming term.

Harry caught a quick glance coming from a pair of beautiful and inquisitive set of dark blue eyes from the Slytherin table that quickly looked away when he met them, causing him to wonder what the seventh year was currently thinking. He had to ignore it for the moment however as it was time for him to head to his first class of the new school year. He said a quick goodbye to his fellow teachers and took a little known shortcut to get to his classroom faster than most would be able to, in order to beat any of the students who came early.

This morning he had the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years right from the start and was glad to be starting with young and completely new students with no current expectations. He spent most of the hour detailing the current year's lessons and what he would be expecting of them. After expressing the class' aims, Harry discussed the importance of physical endurance in dueling and spell casting. He then set them with an easy first assignment for the first years, ten inches on the standard protego shield they would be working on in their next class on Wednesday.

After the first years left, Harry only had ten minutes until all the sixth year NEWT students showed up for their double period of class. It was easily one of his most anticipated classes, since his parents would be attending as well as the Marauders and Snape, although after going over the role for class he noticed that Peter had not qualified for the NEWT level. All other sixth year Gryffindors had qualified giving them nine students, Slytherin was represented by all twelve of their sixth years, while Ravenclaw had eight of their total ten and Hufflepuff had six of their twelve.

The Gryffindors were: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Natalie McKinnon, Alice Green, Kathryn Kranze, Miriah O'Connor, and Dezi Walters. The Slytherins: Severus Snape, Rabastan LeStrange, Theodore Nott, Donovan Davis, Peter Parkinson, Justin Travers, Narcissa Black, Wilma Warrington, Tracey Taggart, Ashley Higgs, Judy Creswell, and Selene Sinistra. The Ravenclaws: Ryan Turpin, Armand Goldstein, Tsao Li, Terrance Boot, Rebecca Davies, Antonio Assante, Suki Luang, and Samantha Daniels. The Hufflepuffs: Michael MacMillan, Jacob Fletchley, Zackary Smith, Betsy Warner, Emily Finch, and Jennifer Gainsborough.

"Hey professor," came the cheerful greeting from James Potter as he entered the DADA classroom flanked by the two members of the Marauders enrolled in the class, Remus and Sirius who both mumbled hellos.

"Hello gentlemen …I hope you're ready for some work today?" responded Harry seriously as he watched all the students enter, but made sure to keep an extra eye on the pranksters having heard enough stories from them in his life to be real careful.

"Work …it's the first day?" complained Sirius like a whining kid as he fell dramatically into his seat with a huff.

"No rest for the wicked," responded the professor with an amused chuckle at Sirius' antics. "Now, it seems everyone is here …can someone tell me the four most important things a good duelist must have?"

"Knowledge, power, speed, and ..." started Lily after the professor nodded for her to answer as the only one who raised her hand at the question, "um?"

"Flair!" added Sirius hopefully.

"Skill," came another answer from Kathryn Kranze only to get a negative shake of Harry's head.

"More power," chuckled Theodore unhelpfully.

"No …anybody else?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh …stamina!" exclaimed Lily having finally thought of the correct answer bringing a smile to the young professor's face.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," replied Harry easily, "and all four of these can be trained up and increased with hard work and dedication …and that is what we will be doing in this class."

Professor De Vie scanned his class of sixth years critically after this slight announcement, both trying to gauge their interest and to see who would be giving him trouble. Almost all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were diligently taking notes and listening intently, while only a few of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were doing the same. James, Sirius, Rabastan, and his group of Junior Death Eaters including Justin, Theodore, Peter, Wilma, Ashley, and Judy were merely or mostly listening but not taking the words too seriously …oh well, at least he'll have plenty of volunteers for this class.

"Something you find amusing Mr. Travers?" asked the professor when he realized that said student was busy chatting away with his neighbor not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"No …_professor_," he sneered, leaving little doubt of how little respect he actually held for his so called professor.

"Good …then we'll start today's lesson with a duel between me and _you_," responded a serious faced Harry making most of the classes eyes widen dramatically at the supposed punishment.

"W-what …w-why?" stuttered a no longer amused sixth year Slytherin who was looking around at his friends and housemates with something akin to desperation, probably since most of the school had already heard of the new professor's dueling skill?

"Are you afraid of dueling me Mr. Travers?" goaded the professor easily, and received an angry scowl from the now ready student wanting nothing more than to silence the smugly grinning young professor.

"No …what are the rules?" answered the brown haired and weedy looking student much more confidently than he was moments ago.

"No unforgivables …I wouldn't want any of my students to be sent to Azkaban. _Everything_ else is fair game against me," replied the young professor with a confident grin as Justin Travers stepped up to the front of the class and the teacher wandlessly pushed the students' desks backwards a bit and raised a protection shield around them so they wouldn't get hurt but could still see and hear all the upcoming action.

When the duel began, the professor simply dodged and blocked Travers' spells without retaliating at all. He let the slightly younger student work himself into a frenzy as he threw darker and harder spells at Harry, who was using this opportunity to test the young wizard's knowledge and endurance and wasn't too surprised by the darker nature of the spells. When it was becoming obvious that Travers was slowing down and losing energy, speed, and power, Harry cast a relatively powerful expelliarmus that shattered his hastily erected shield and sent his wand sailing into the outstretched hand of his smiling and not tired professor as he glared at him with loathing through his heavily panting breaths.

"Very good show Mr. Travers …take ten points for Slytherin," spoke Professor De Vie happily at having several of his key points shown in that duel. "You have adequate offensive spell knowledge and power for your age, but you lack casting speed, mobility, and most of all physical and magical endurance …okay, who's next?"

The class lasted to cover ten more duels until their double period came to an end just before lunchtime. Only Rabastan and Narcissa managed to last longer than Travers showing the teacher that a whole lot of work would be needed for most of those already tested. Narcissa had phenomenal knowledge of offensive magic, but lacked the endurance to put much power into her many spells while Rabastan came quite close to casting the unforgivables at his teacher when his broad knowledge of mostly dark arts spells failed to have any affect on the teacher. Harry enjoyed the testing of the first eleven of thirty five students he had and was still dodging, blocking, and breathing easy by the end of the almost two hour lesson.

"We will continue these duels next class which I believe id Thursday afternoon," finished the professor before the class officially ended, "for homework, I want two rolls of parchment on the four aspects of dueling we discussed at the beginning of class, and your understandings of them and ideas on how to improve …good, now get to lunch."

The rest of the teachers where somewhat surprised at Professor De Vie's easy arrival to lunch, and even more so at the excited chatter of the majority of the sixth year students who had just come from his class. Professors Dumbledore, Slughorn, Warner, and Sprout all gave him happy smiles that showed their congratulations while a few like McKinnon, Polaris, and McGonagall gave him glares or scowls filled with disappointment all thinking or in some cases hoping that he would have failed miserably to prove them right. Even the junior Death Eater group was talking animatedly about the class, and several of the sixth years gave him respectful looks during lunch and then dinner later that evening …although neither of the LeStrange brothers were among those.

Professor De Vie's afternoon was filled with single period lessons with the Slytherin and Gryffindor second, third, and fifth year classes as well as the third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. Nothing too outrageous happened for most of them, although he did promise the fifth year OWL students that they too would be having duels in their Thursday morning double lessons when several of them asked about it. He was surprised to find Kingsley Shaklebolt among the fifth year Gryffindors, and Barty Crouch Junior among the Slytherins in the same year, and knew he would have a lot of work to get the entire class of OWL students ready to take those tests at the end of the year.

Tuesday started much the same, as the previous day only the first DADA class was the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, then followed by a double period with the seventh year NEWT students. Harry was a bit more worried about that class, since all the students were now seventeen and legal adults and much more likely to have already settled on a life path that he wouldn't be able to affect or change. His biggest interest in the class was easily Bellatrix, and wondered how she would fare with Rudolphus and the other junior Death Eaters in her house and class.

There were a total of thirty seventh years in the NEWT level DADA class, including all twelve Slytherins: Rudolphus LeStrange, Martin Travers, Jeremiah Higgs, Matthew Montague, Bolston Zabini, Damien Greengrass, Wendy Warrington, Serene Stewart, Jessica Clark, Sophia Moon, Adeline Odem, and Bellatrix Black. The eight Gryffindors: Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Sturgis Podmore, Aaron Spinnet, Ashley Banks, Bethany Windermere, Rachel Tisbury, and Amber Stanton. The six Ravenclaws: Xenophilius Lovegood, Robert Davies, Xua Chang, Li Cho Xia, Linda Brocklehurst, and Cindy White. The four Hufflepuffs: John Abbott, Edgar Bones, Cindy Warner, and Sarah Smith.

"Good morning class, I hope you're all ready to jump right in …I'll try to learn names as we go," started Professor De Vie the moment everyone arrived and found themselves seats. "As you probably heard from the sixth years, we will be dueling today to let me see what you all know and what we need to work on this year. First, can somebody tell me the four elements that make a good duelist?"

"Knowledge, power, stamina, and speed sir," answered Edgar Bones after he was called on as only one of three that raised their hands.

"Correct Mr. Bones …take ten points for Hufflepuff," continued the professor easily, "now …do we have a volunteer who wants to go first or should I start picking at random?"

"I'll go first sir," spoke who was unmistakably Frank Longbottom based on his resemblance to Neville, and the current Head Boy.

"Terrific Mr. Longbottom …the only rule I have is no unforgivables, I'd hate to have to send one of my students to Azkaban," replied the professor as he once again wandlessly pushed the many students' desks back and raised a shield to protect them from any of the spells. "You can begin whenever you're ready."

The seventh years proved to be a good bit better than the sixth years, by having a broader range of spells and lasting much longer than the younger class averaging around fifteen minutes apiece. They were also sometimes able to avoid the expelliarmus or adequately block against it when the professor felt they were tiring and exhausted their spell repertoire. They were also however, greatly lacking in mobility and quick spell casting as well as aim which would probably end up the focus of the next few lesson after all the duels were done. Rudolphus, like his brother was one of the best so far lasting twenty minutes and knowing a lot of dark offensive spells, but still lacked greatly in stamina and speed, not to mention that he was quick to anger and frustration which greatly affected his already mediocre accuracy.

After only seven students were given their chance to duel against their professor, there wasn't enough time for another duel and Harry had everyone practice the protego shield for five minutes before he would release them. Most thought the simple spell was beneath them and didn't use the time to practice or perfect it, but when the professor came through with a simple stunner that shattered most of them they realized that their shields still needed a good bit of work. Bellatrix, Damien, and Adeline were the only students who shields held up to both an average and overcharged stunner from their professor earning the Slytherin house ten more points each and their teacher's praise.

"Okay class, homework is two rolls of parchment on the four aspects of a good dueler. I want your own opinions and understanding on ways to improve each and why they are so important, they're due next Tuesday," spoke Harry as the class was coming to a quick end. "Have a good lunch and I'll see you all on Friday afternoon."

"Bye Professor," came the chorus of several students as they packed up their things quickly and took off, leaving one slowly moving familiar student near the back of the class alone in the classroom taking a subtle peak at the young professor.

"Do you have a question for me Miss Black?" asked Professor De Vie to the lone student in the room, as his bright green and silver eyes sought out her dark blue ones wondering what she wanted.

"Um …er …no sir," she finally relented and ducked her head in slight embarrassment before grabbing her now packed bag and bolting out of the classroom, leaving a confused young professor to stare after her retreating form wondering what exactly that was about.

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but it was too confusing to write this along side of Runic Animagi. I finally finished that story and am coming back to this one for the foreseeable future so keep an eye out for more updates, including two more chapters today if I can get them typed quick enough.


	14. Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 1/10/10

Harry De Vie

Chapter 14: Bellatrix

Professor Harry De Vie easily continued to be the talk of the school, and especially the older students after their first lessons and watching him simply dodge and block anything the students could throw at him. Many of the students wondered just how good a dueler he was since he didn't seem the least bit bothered or tired after two hours of blocking and dodging one student's best spells after the next. Those few who had witnessed his fight at Diagon Alley had a pretty good idea just how good he was at dueling since he almost single handedly defeated close to two dozen Death Eaters within the span of ten minutes.

The junior Death Eaters among the Slytherins could no longer deny that their new DADA teacher was rather skilled and would make a very formidable opponent if they continued to antagonize him. Those that could, wrote home to their parents relaying any information or rumors they heard about the new young professor knowing it would be information the dark lord coveted. Rudolphus and Rabastan both realized that they wouldn't be able to go after the killer of their father head on, but would have to find a more subtle or underhanded way to catch the young professor off guard if they wanted to claim their revenge.

Bellatrix had spent her entire double period DADA class closely watching the unknown new professor easily battling off her fellow classmates as insignificant. She had never seen somebody move and dodge so quickly and fluidly in her life, and that included her Uncle Lord Orion Black, who taught dueling and magic to all Black children from the time they entered Hogwarts and was considered quite skilled and knowledgeable within the pureblood circles. In the classroom duels, he hardly had to even cast magic just waiting for his opponents to tire and wear themselves out before finishing them off with a basic disarming spell, something she promised wouldn't happen to her.

She thought back to everyone's duel against the young Professor De Vie both in class, and what she remembered from the attack on Diagon Alley, and knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat him but hoped to do better than her fellow classmates. She was therefore spending all her spare time studying in the library or practicing in an abandoned classroom, both for her upcoming duel in class, but also to avoid the Slytherin Common Room. Professor Slughorn's debilitating leg injury had made him almost not seen outside of his Potions class, leaving no authority figure to protect those who tried to remain neutral while the idiotic followers of the dark lord pushed their beliefs and agendas on everyone else and lorded over the Slytherin House.

She had enough of dealing with the pro dark lord agenda at her own house over the summer since both her parents and Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion all supported His ideals. Not that she was a muggleborn sympathizer or anything, but neither was she so anti-muggle to the point of wanting them all killed. In reality, she as with the majority of her family members knew next to nothing about muggles or their world, nor was she too interested in marrying her second cousin to maintain a magical only heritage and blood purity. She didn't hate her older sister for marrying a muggleborn wizard, but did resent her at some level for leaving her family even if it wasn't her idea; it still put a lot of pressure and her family's attention upon her.

"Hey Trixie, Rudolphus is looking for you," came the unmistakable small voice of her younger sister Narcissa, one of the few Slytherins she really even talked to anymore, as she found her sitting in the back corner of the library still researching new spells and trying to discover the identity of their new DADA teacher.

"You know I hate that nickname Cissa," snapped Bellatrix with a scowl directed at her younger sister that went ignored as usual, "and what would Rudolphus want?"

"I think you know what he wants," she responded with a knowing look that had her older sister shudder slightly, since he had for years been quite obvious about what or rather who he wants.

"Just tell him you couldn't find me," returned Bellatrix with a hard look at her sister that also carried a slightly pleading undertone she hoped Narcissa would understand and leave unquestioned.

"Okay, but you know he won't stop until he gets what he wants," answered Narcissa smartly, knowing how her older sister was, but also knowing that in the end her parents would have the final say and it wouldn't be what her older sister wanted to hear, "and you won't be able to hide from him forever …mother and father will make sure of that."

"I know, they made sure of that this past summer," relented Bellatrix with a defeated sigh, knowing it would be next to impossible to get her parents to listen to what she wanted.

"True, but that was before Romulus LeStrange was killed," answered the younger blonde haired beauty somewhat sympathetically, or at least as much as she was ever capable of. "Who knows what will happen now?"

"Hopefully something else," replied Bellatrix seriously, "otherwise my life is going to be over before it ever begins."

"Don't be so melodramatic," snorted Narcissa, "and besides …you have the whole school year to come up with something."

"Thanks," mumbled Bellatrix with a scowl directed at Narcissa, "now leave me alone, I have to study."

"Is Sirius still hassling you about your role in the Diagon Alley attack?" asked the younger sister, refusing to let the conversation end there.

"Whenever he sees me," answered the dark haired sister tiredly and with an obvious look that said she was getting quite tired of all the questions, especially ones about their obnoxious Gryffindor cousin.

"Fine …I'll leave you to your precious books," huffed Narcissa, but not without a teasing final shot, "you should have been a Ravenclaw with all the studying you do."

Bellatrix's cringe at her sister's parting words told everyone just how much she disliked that distinction, but knew that she wasn't going to get into another discussion about how untrue that was. She didn't just study books for knowledge sake, but rather to better herself and her magical understanding, wanting to prove that even as a woman she was more capable than anyone else in school and life. She wanted to make a name for herself and not just become what most women in the wizarding world became …a trophy wife for their domineering husbands. It was one of the reasons she detested Rudolphus so much, since that is exactly what he expected of her, as did her parents and it made her sick.

Leaving the library hours later as it neared curfew, she sought out an empty and abandoned old classroom to practice some of the spells she had been studying. She had to go to a different part of the castle to avoid the patrolling prefects and Peeves the poltergeist, and was almost caught by the new DADA teacher as she neared his classroom area. As much as the younger professor interested her, she was still not quite ready to have the discussion with the man who had saved her life and sanity during the attack on Diagon Alley over two weeks ago. There was just something about the wild haired wizard that put her a little on edge, or maybe just the way he seemed to stare at her seemingly examining her very soul that made her curious about him and also kept her away in nervousness.

Most teachers she had since coming to Hogwarts completely ignored the middle dark haired Black sister, and that was just fine with her wanting the anonymity being looked over and ignored had offered her. Professor De Vie however always seemed to be watching her at meals in the most curious of ways, and she wasn't exactly sure why or comfortable with those looks. She wouldn't forget his defense of her actions when she was under that repulsive unforgivable curse of her would be father-in-law, nor his flirting compliment about her eyes and scolding of Sirius. She just didn't know what to make of him, and if she was completely honest with herself, rather liked the looks and attention he was paying _her_ and hoped it continued past the first week of school.

She finally found a usable old classroom, and after locking the doors and silencing the walls, she got to work practicing the new spells she had been looking up and studying. For some reason she couldn't really explain she felt like she was being watched shortly after she begun, but after checking countless times all over the room she just tried to ignore the feeling and get back to practice. She spent almost a half an hour throwing every spell she had learned at a target she had made, and was panting heavily both exhausted physically and magically by the end of it. She knew that it would probably not be enough to take out her DADA teacher when it was her turn to duel him in class, but was at least satisfied that she had far surpassed any of her fellow students and that would have to be enough for now.

The unsettling feeling of being watched didn't leave Bellatrix as she cleaned up the unused room and headed back to her Common Room now well after curfew. She was glad when she entered the Slytherin area to find everyone already in bed and finally was able to shake of the feeling of being followed and watched as she headed to her bed. It took her a while however to finally be able to sleep with so many things on her mind, not to mention the annoying sounds of her fellow seventh years that always made sleep difficult to come by.

"Get up Black," were the first sounds she heard the next morning from the obnoxious voice of one of her roommates Wendy Warrington, "Rudolphus is down in the Common Room asking about you!"

"Piss of Warrington," snapped the grumpy and now awake Black sister after suppressing a groan at _that_ particular piece of news.

"Fuck you Black," snapped the other girl in a huff, who then proceeded to stomp out of the dorm room slamming the door on her way out and guaranteeing that the dark haired girl wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

If there was one way to guarantee that Bellatrix would take as much time as possible to get ready in the morning, the prospect of having to deal with Rudolphus was definitely at the top of the list. So, she took a long shower and slowly got dressed gladly willing to skip breakfast if it meant avoiding the obnoxious pureblood Neanderthal for as long as she could. By the time she was dressed and ready, she only had minutes to rush off in order to get to Potions class on time and had barely made it there when Professor Slughorn painfully limped into the class.

Thankfully Bellatrix didn't have to work with Rudolphus since NEWT Potions were done individually, nor did she have to sit anywhere near him. She did however have to put up with his continual glares and attempts to catch her eyes, but was able to finish her potion relatively quickly and get packed up so she could bolt out of the classroom the moment the teacher dismissed them. She spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the arrogant and obnoxious pureblood, and after classes and dinner returned to her mostly hidden spot in the library to continue her studies and preparing for her DADA duel with the new teacher.

Friday morning she was awake, dressed, and out of the Common Room before most of her housemates were even awake, hoping to continue avoiding Rudolphus for as long as she could. There were only a handful of students in the Great Hall, and all but one teacher …the new DADA teacher that most of the school was still talking about. Before she could even begin to wonder where he was, she saw him enter the Great Hall obviously just out of the shower with his wild hair looking all sexy and wet. Her breath momentarily caught in her throat as his head turned towards her and he gave her a small smile that gave her even more to think about her youngest professor.

Bellatrix spent most of her morning classes and lunch thinking and preparing, hoping that she would get her turn to duel their young professor in Friday afternoon's double lesson. Not that she wouldn't like more time to continue studying and practicing, but she was more worried about just getting her turn out of the way so she could think about something else. She couldn't really remember ever having a DADA class that she was looking forward to in her previous six years at Hogwarts, and it was mainly due to the poor teachers that had been employed to date. Professor De Vie changed all that, and in just one lesson proved he was more capable than anyone previously and more than a match for any student or even combination of students, revolutionizing the previously useless class into one of the would be best and most beneficial.

During Professor McKinnon's Ancient Runes class just after lunch, she could tell that she wasn't the only seventh year worrying and preparing for the inevitable DADA duels next class. Her fellow Slytherins in that class Damien Greengrass and his girlfriend Sophia Moon, along with their best friends Bolston Zabini and Adeline Odem who were also a couple, were also nervous and seemed to be preoccupied with what was to come. Luckily there were no other Slytherins in Runes, making it one of her previously most enjoyable classes since there was a lack of pro dark lord supporters and stupid assholes and bitches. Lovegood, Chang, and Xia were the only others in class, and the eccentric and two quiet Ravenclaws mostly stuck together and avoided the normal drama and usual hatred of all things Slytherin.

"I see everyone is a little preoccupied with something else today, so why don't we stop here and I'll see you Tuesday afternoon," spoke Professor McKinnon as they neared the end of the hour and none of the eight people in class had contributed much.

"Thank you professor," answered Xenophilius happily, "we have more duels today against our new DADA teacher."

"Oh, well in that case …good luck, and don't hold anything back," smirked the teacher in obvious amusement, apparently not a big fan of their young professor for reasons she seemed unwilling to elaborate on.

The combination of nervousness and excitement permeated throughout the DADA students as they all found their seats for class waiting on the young professor to show up. They didn't have to wait long for Professor De Vie to enter, seeming completely at ease with the prospect of continued duels against his students. In fact, he seemed downright giddy with excitement and anticipation and his carefree smile put several students at ease as well, while others cringed in dread thinking that today's duels would be ever harder for them.

"I have noticed many of you studying and practicing your spell work since our last class, and am quite pleased you are taking these duels seriously. I look forward to some of your efforts," started Professor De Vie looking around the class, and for some reason that made her even more nervous gave Bellatrix a knowing look at his opening remarks that told her he knew exactly what she had been practicing to get ready. "How about we start with Miss Black?"

'Oh yeah, he knew alright,' thought Bellatrix as she heard her name called and saw his lopsided grin directed at her, causing her heart to pound nervously in her chest as she went up front for her duel as he again pushed back the other desks and set up the spectator shield with ease.

"Whenever you're ready," he spoke easily and still with the lopsided grin, and she wasted no time to comply.

"Stupefy …bombarda …ossis fractum …explodra …flamare …diffindo …punctare …aquamenti …glacius …avis oppugno …expelliarmus," she began casting and throwing spells as fast as she could not even watching to see if they succeeded before starting the next, hoping she could catch him off guard or overwhelm him.

She continued her onslaught for almost a half an hour, throwing more and more spells at her obviously unaffected teacher occasionally putting in darker spells mixed with charms and even some transfiguration all with little to no success. She was somewhat excited that at times he seemed hard pressed to escape her never ending onslaught, but still nothing really got through his defenses or managed to hit the elusive young professor despite her best efforts. Her greatest consolation was that she knew she had far exceeded any of her fellow classmates, and was actually really enjoying casting all the magic she knew and learned at a real live target. When she could no longer keep the quick casting pace however, he started slowly returning some spells towards her which she managed to avoid for almost another ten minutes until she got hit by one of the strongest disarming spells she had ever felt and went flying.

"Impedimenta," came the slowing spell as she was knocked backwards off her feet and flying quickly towards the back wall, slowing her down enough not to painfully crash into the wall behind her and ending the intense and exciting duel. "Bravo Miss Black, now _that_ was a duel. The rest of you could learn a lot from this duel, it was the best by far …take fifty points for Slytherin Miss Black, and my thanks for your dedication, skill, and mostly your endurance."

AN: I wanted a chapter from Bellatrix's point of view to show what she was dealing with, and how she handled things at Hogwarts. The next chapter is being posted in a minute …enjoy!


	15. Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 1/10/10

Harry De Vie

Chapter 15: Staff Meeting

Harry was greatly impressed with Bellatrix's dueling capabilities, which so far had greatly surpassed all of her classmates, and had to award her with a great amount of points and praise. He had been hard pressed at times to defend against her onslaught of various spells, and was even more surprised by her ability to defend against counter attacks when he began retaliating. He could easily see the incredible duelist she would have become as one of Voldemort's most insane and intense fighters and hoped he would be able to keep her away from that life this time around.

Luckily however, she wasn't under the unforgivable imperius curse and able to be herself and make her own choices and path in life. Had she been throwing around seriously dark and unforgivable curses like she had in his old world, she would have been quite the formidable opponent. She had an intensity about casting spells that few could ever match, and not for the first time since being back in 1976 did he wonder what she would make of her life when she was truly the one in charge of it. He was quite surprised when he saw her practicing the other night in an unused classroom, and had watched her while hiding under his invisibility cloak really impressed with her dedication.

It amazed him how solitary her life at Hogwarts seemed, having never really seen her with friends or classmates and always seemingly on her own. He couldn't really imagine what school was like for her without people around her, but guessed it left her with plenty of time to study and follow her own interests. It made him wonder if anyone in the whole school really knew her at all, and for some reason he wouldn't admit to, he wanted to be the person that did. He just couldn't fathom anyone being so alone and isolated in such a big and diverse school, and felt a need to help those that were …especially Bellatrix.

"Okay class, see you Tuesday," continued Professor De Vie after another seven duels took place, none of which even lasted fifteen minutes as their class time quickly came to an end. "The homework I assigned last class will be due then as well."

After the first week of classes which were now done, it still amazed him how quickly the students packed up their things and bolted out of the room the moment he dismissed them. He couldn't really say that he was much different when in school, and figured it was probably about the same for all students. Probably even more so on Friday afternoon hoping and rushing towards the upcoming weekend. For some wonderful reason in scheduling, Harry had the last period of the day on Fridays off after the seventh year NEWT class and an hour to himself before dinner.

'How did you enjoy your first week of teaching?' asked Rowena from inside Harry's head, having greatly enjoyed being back in her wonderful school along with the other founders and watching the young professor figure out his way. 'Was it what you expected it to be?'

'I thought it went well,' he responded thoughtfully, 'but the students are no where near what I expected …they all seem so young and immature.'

'That's because they are,' responded Salazar with a snort at Harry's own immaturity. 'Only a handful of them have really been touched by this war yet, but _that_ was why you were sent back to this time.'

'Yes, I am aware of that,' responded Harry with a mental sigh, 'I just thought there would be more students taking Defense seriously.'

'Oh, I think some are, they're just getting the first week jitters and summer vacation rust out of their systems,' added a thoughtful Godric.

'And most don't feel affected by the war being safely tucked away in Hogwarts,' added Rowena intelligently as always.

'My Slytherins are the most prepared of course,' continued a very smug Salazar to the group at large, and most had to reluctantly agree with his assessment.

'Yeah, prepared to join Voldemort,' argued back Godric, never one to let statements like that from Salazar go unchallenged.

'Please Godric …the whole world is not so simply defined as either good or bad,' snapped an argumentative Salazar that only seemed to fuel the proverbial fire for the next half an hour as the two founders debated their points while Harry, Helga, and Rowena tried to act as judges and mediators …but mostly just laughed at the two friends who couldn't seem to have any kind of discussion without it breaking into an argument.

At dinner Harry was antagonized by the lone member of the staff that really seemed to loathe him from the start, and just so happened to sit beside him at every meal. Marlene was her usual derisive and nit picky self, commenting on his unstructured teaching style and dangerous duels against students to his wild untamable hair and self-proclamation to being the Head of a noble family that she had never heard of. Likewise, by the end of the meal Harry was getting rather defensive and was in a down right bad mood when Albus announced to the teachers at large that they would be holding the usual first week of term staff meeting in thirty minutes.

"Well, in that case I'm going to quickly go and blow off some steam," announced the irritated young professor as he stood from his seat and bolted out of the Great Hall and Hogwarts' front doors arriving near the school's gate.

Calling Godric's old sword that now belonged to him into his hands, he plunged the blade down into the ground directly between the front gates keeping his rune carves and powered right hand on the hilt. He knew he didn't have much time, and only really wanted to blow off some excess magic and energy without simply causing useless destruction and put it towards something productive. The seeming lightening bolt of magical energy spiked right into the ground, but caused an almost golden wave of wave that quickly spread out from Harry's hand and sword sweeping over the grounds and school bathing everything in it's beautiful light.

"Man that felt good!" spoke Harry aloud although nobody else was physically present, the founders' spirits all laughed happily from within his head as his body and magic still hummed in synch with the school and it's wards.

'And a lot more productive than blowing up trees,' chided Rowena in a somewhat know it all tone Harry was quite familiar with.

'How did you know I wanted to blow up trees?' responded the now winded and feeling much better professor as he banished his sword and slowly headed back up to the ancient school.

'Godric was the exact same in his youth,' she replied almost fondly, but with a definite sense of disapproval, 'he got to the point of having to do that ward boost a couple times every year, otherwise the forbidden forest would have been destroyed a long time ago.'

'Yours was a bit more powerful though,' smirked Salazar mentally somehow, probably trying to wind up Godric into another pointless argument, which judging from the indignant yell a second later had succeeded.

When Harry returned to the school's front doors, every teacher and ghost was starring at him in mixtures of awe and surprise. Well, Marlene was scowling but you get the picture. A twinkling eyed Headmaster gave him a bright smile before leading the entire staff minus the curiously on looking ghosts to the staff lounge where the meetings always took place. Nobody seemed to mention anything about the magic they all just felt and experienced on their walk, and it wasn't until they were all seated in the staff lounge that the topic was approached.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone blow off steam in quite that manner," stated Albus with his twinkling and questioning eyes as he fondly watched his youngest and most confusing professor.

"Sometimes I need to blow off some excess magic and energy …but that doesn't mean it has to be destructive," shrugged Harry casually in response, hoping some of them would begin taking him more seriously if he could demonstrate both his power and maturity.

"Then what was it?" asked Minerva from her spot next to Albus.

"Just a ward booster," came another shrugged response. "So, what goes on in these staff meetings …gossip or work?"

"Usually a good bit of both," chuckled Professor Slughorn with a jovial smile despite the obvious discomfort he was still having with his leg, as several other teachers laughed along with him.

It was actually a lot of both, as the teachers went through and gave opinions on every single student starting in first year and working up. How their teachers felt they measured up in classes and fit in with housemates, to any troubles they were having adjusting or things to keep an eye on. Some obviously took longer than others, but none as long as the sixth year Gryffindors with the Marauders, everyone's favorite student Lily Evans, Alice Green, and Marlene's daughter Natalie McKinnon. Harry added in his two cents when asked, but since he hadn't yet faced everyone in class he was unable to really gauge everyone's ability in DADA.

The first student to really make him talk was actually Severus Snape, who he commended as a brilliant duelist and student, both innovative and powerful with a good work ethic but like most his age, a good size temper as well. Most besides Harry and Slughorn had little to say about Severus other than he was quiet, prepared, and did well in class but rarely stood out, and then moved on to the next student. When it came time for the seventh years to be discussed, it was somewhat noticeable in how those teachers in the Order of the Phoenix paid a bit more attention hoping to gleam some information from a potential ally or enemy.

"How are the seventh years fairing in Defense?" asked a very curious Albus, a feeling shared by several others even those not in the Order knowing the world these kids were soon going to enter and find themselves in.

"I've only dueled about half of them," started the young professor, "and only one of them so far is capable of surviving a fight against either aurors or Death Eaters for more than a few minutes …two others have potential, but the lack of foundation and stamina hold them back, and arrogance for one of them."

"Who do you mean?" asked Albus, surprised probably about the relatively blunt and straightforward assessment.

"Longbottom lacks stamina and foundation, as does Rudolphus LeStrange who also suffers from an overly inflated sense of ego and arrogance and a heavy reliance on the dark arts. Bellatrix Black is the only one truly capable at this point n time," answered Professor De Vie calmly and analytically.

"Miss Black?" questioned Albus with a confused expression on his aged face, probably trying to remember more about the solitary young woman. "Wasn't she at the attack on Diagon Alley fighting other students?"

"Under Romulus LeStrange's imperius curse, yes," answered Harry swiftly and with a hard look to Albus to be very careful rushing to judgment on certain actions, one that Marlene obviously chose to ignore.

"That's _her_ story," sneered Professor McKinnon, obviously not a believer.

"Actually it's my story, having seen her vacant and expressionless black eyes while under the curse," responded Harry somewhat defensively.

"All the Blacks have blue eyes," spoke Slughorn confusedly.

"Exactly …after I killed Romulus her eyes returned to normal," continued Harry, nonchalantly mentioning he killed the father of two of his students, and hopefully gave more credibility to his assessment of Bellatrix under the unforgivable.

"But she's a Slytherin," sputtered McGonagall still not ready to get passed house prejudices and rivalries.

"What the hell does _that_ matter?" snapped Harry defensively and quite loudly as he jumped to his feet, having grown quite fond of the serpent house and it's founder since returning to the past and not believing that the animosity towards them ran so deep.

"All of You-Know-Who's followers are from Slytherin," defended McGonagall growing somewhat angry herself.

"That's bullshit …Xavier Yaxley was in Ravenclaw, Johann Gibbons was a Gryffindor …hell, Gellert Grindewald may not have kissed Voldemort's robes but he was a fucking Hufflepuff," ranted Harry angrily, causing many to gasp in surprise and fear when he mentioned the dark lord by name. "It's you people's attitudes and prejudices against Slytherin that ends up turning them to Voldemort in the first place!"

"Here here," praised Slughorn in defense of his house, as a similar exclamation of praise was being said to our young professor by the Founder of the house in question.

"That's preposterous," exclaimed Marlene defensively, "everyone knows Slytherins are evil."

"There are very few evil eleven year old kids you stupid bitc--," yelled back Harry only to get cut off before he could finish his insult, not that it didn't go unknown to everyone what he was planning to say.

"That's enough!" shouted the Headmaster angrily, glaring at the now three standing professors arguing, which was followed by glares to them all but still a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face obviously thinking about his youngest professor's point. "Let's move on and finish up the rest of the seventh years so we can go to bed …it's getting late."

"Yeah, it's after some professors bedtime," added Marlene with a nasty sneer towards Harry.

"Anytime you want to go McKinnon …and I'll wipe the floor with your arrogant pureblood arse," snapped back Harry with a glare that caused his green eyes to burn and glow a very dangerous color to those watching, and causing quite a few of them to flinch back away from it in either fear or awe.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" shouted Albus who let his magic come out and flare dangerously, signifying that this conversation had better be over as he glared at the two professors.

Luckily, it wasn't too much later when the staff meeting finally broke up, and Harry stormed out without even a glance at McKinnon, knowing he would just start cursing her if he did. He returned to his own quarters to practice a little meditation to help him calm down before he got some much-needed sleep after a long first week. He slept in a bit Saturday morning skipping his usual workout, knowing he was planning a trip to Godric's Hollow time chamber later in the day. He was glad he got permission to leave for the weekend before last night's staff meeting, and was looking forward to a long stint training by himself.

Harry left Hogwarts before lunchtime to return to Godric's Hollow, where he ate a light lunch before immediately jumping into his training. He just didn't seem to have enough time in his days at Hogwarts to really keep the level of training he liked up, and only managed to stay in shape and maintain his conditioning so he wouldn't get complacent. He wanted to work on dodging and blocking against unforgivable curses and had a few training dummies that cast the cruciatus curse exclusively since the imperius didn't effect him and he didn't want to be killed accidentally with an Aveda Kedavra. All the duels with his students had given him a good amount of practice with magical shields, but against Death Eaters that favored the unforgivables, those shields would be completely ineffective and wanted to work on physical ones that would work.

He also spent several days fighting against multiple opponents at once, something he could expect to face a lot when going up against Voldemort's Death Eaters. By the end of the three weeks inside the time chamber, he felt much better about where he was with being prepared to fight in this war and knew he had to get back to Hogwarts. He returned in time to have dinner in the Great Hall on Sunday, and despite Marlene's scowls and snippy comments, was in relatively good spirits seeing everyone again after his time training.

His second week of teaching classes went a bit more smoothly as everyone was getting better acquainted with him and his teaching style. The NEWT students were even better prepared now that they knew what to expect for their duels, and several had wisely used the extra time to study or practice and began building up their physical and magical stamina. The three Marauders showed why they were among the best in their year, lasting quite a while and displaying a great amount of skill and knowledge in spell casting. Lily, Alice, Natalie, and Narcissa were also among the top duelers in their year despite all lacking in stamina and mobility; they each made up for it in spell knowledge and overall intelligence.

Among the seventh years, Damien Greengrass and Sturgis Podmore stuck out the most from those yet to be tested, but neither approached the skill and endurance of Bellatrix ending up about equal to Longbottom and LeStrange. Others were adequate, but nothing that really brought much attention and by the end of the week all the duels had been completed for all the NEWT students. Professor De Vie promised them all they would have the duels again later in the year, but would first be given a real workout in classes next week. They would mainly start working on aiming, dodging, and building their endurance and gave them an easy homework assignment by asking them to discuss and breakdown their own duel as well as one other classmates, pointing out areas that could be improved upon and what they as a class needed to work on the most this year.

AN: Had to get some of the first classes information out of the way, and provide a little backdrop within the teachers' relationships. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and I'll try to start posting these chapters as I write and then type them instead of waiting until I have a big block of them …unless you'd rather have a bunch in one go with more time elapsed in between posts?


End file.
